


Krótka historia o tym jak skończył się świat

by RudeSumienie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Odin (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Ragnarok, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie
Summary: - To Ragnarok?- Mhmm… na to wygląda - Loki spogląda na rozpadający się Asgard z obojętnością godną króla - Żałujesz?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Krótka historia o tym jak skończył się świat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie445/gifts).



> Przyjmijmy alternatywną wersje wszechświata, gdzie Tony wychowywał się w Asgardzie.  
> W opowiadaniu występują motywy mitologii Nordyckiej zmienionej przeze mnie na jego potrzeby.  
> Beta - ja sama więc mogą pojawić się błędy.  
> Przysięgam, że to miał być tylko krótki tekst na odskocznię, sam się tak rozrósł!  
> Dedykowany jak zawsze cudownej Annie445 za to, że jeszcze wytrzymuje ze mną i moimi zwariowanymi pomysłami! 
> 
> Wszystkie postacie należą do Marvel cinematic universe ja się tylko nimi bawię. 
> 
> Enjoi it!

  


Nocą nici nadziei sięgają daleko. 

Tony nigdy nie lubił tych smętnych wieczorów i długich nocy, w których ciężki młot z głuchym jękiem odbija się od brudnego kowadła Trzon ociera mu dłonie, tworząc kolejne rany, które nigdy się nie będą miały szansy się zagoić. Złote nici nasiąknięte jego brudną krwią wyglądają źle, prawie złowieszczo, podczas gdy stare łańcuchy grają złowieszczą muzykę kołysząc się w rytm jego delikatnych ruchów i zrywając kolejne płaty skóry z nadgarstków i kostek. Tony tak przyzwyczaił się do ich dźwięku, że czasem wychwytuje w tym słaby pokrzepiający rytm, przypominający mu o czymś co wydarzyło się wcześniej, w innej rzeczywistości, kiedy jeszcze wszystko było w porządku. Żałuje, że nie może przypomnieć sobie co to było. 

Nocą nici sięgają daleko, dalej niż w dzień. 

Noc jest cicha, zimna, samotna. Tony doskonale o tym wie, czuje się wtedy gorzej, chociaż ledwo zauważa upływ czasu. Nocą ludzie potrzebują więcej ciepła utrzymującego ich przy życiu, więc Tony tworzy. Dwa razy szybciej, więcej, silniej. Żeby choć trochę połatać ten zgorzkniały świat. Nie ma czasu na dokładność, więc zespala kilka dziur na raz i obiecuje sobie, że potem je poprawi, chociaż doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma na to czasu. Świat się sypie a nadzieja jest potrzebna jak nigdy wcześniej, więc stara się podwoić swoja pracę. Wykuwa nici, zespala je ze sobą i łata wypalone dziury. 

\- Odpuść. No już, to proste. 

Wilk czarny jak burzowa noc i tak samo groźny leży u jego stup. Ociera się o jego stopy zostawiając po sobie przyjemne ciepło i trącając pyskiem wnętrze jego kolan. Przeszkadza i namawia go, żeby przestał, ale jeśli Tony to zrobi świat się rozsypie, a on nie może do tego dopuścić, więc milczy i wykuwa kolejne nici, w myślach dziękując za choć odrobinę jego dotyku. Milcząc ignoruje wilka, jego sierść i smukły pysk. Tak samo jak chęć przeczesania gęstego futra i przyciągnięcia go do siebie. 

\- Odezwij się - warczy - jesteś nudny, kiedy milczysz. 

Tony chce powiedzieć, że w takim razie jest nudny cały czas mimo to nie otwiera ust. Skupia się na dźwięku kropel wody rozbijających się na podłodze, ich echo niesie się po całym pomieszczeniu wybijając rytm jego serca. Mówienie zabiera zbyt wiele czasu i koncentracji, których Tony rozpaczliwie potrzebuje. Musi wykonywać swoje zadanie, bez tego świat rozpadnie się u podstaw. 

Jest zimno. Tony tego nie lubi. Kiedy się trzęsie, nici wychodzą krzywe a ściegi chaotyczne i niepewne. Nadzieja porusza się wtedy powoli, na oślep, musi pokonać przeszkody, przez które ją przeplata. Kolejne utrudnienie dla tego świata pełnego dziur, zakrętów i zniszczonych mostów. Wtedy przeważnie wilk kładzie głowę na łapach i łypie na niego złowrogo, mimo tego pozwala mu korzystać ze swojego ciepła. Kiedyś zastanawiał się, dlaczego, ale przestał. Zajmowało to zbyt wiele uwagi i do niczego nie prowadziło. Kilka razy w ramach podziękowania chciał, wpleść w jego gobelin kilka nici, ale nigdy nie mógł go znaleźć, zupełnie jakby wilk był nierzeczywisty, jakby wcale nie istniał. Boi się, że jeśli otworzy usta nie będzie mógł przestać mówić i wszystko się rozmyje a jego praca traci sens. 

Czasem na krańcu świadomości majaczą mu wspomnienia innych czasów. Życia pełnego czarnych włosów między jego palcami, stali i złota. Butelek wina i zielonych oczu, kiedy próbuje złapać skrawki tej świadomości wszystko znika, z resztą to nie miałoby sensu. Całe życie Tony'ego to wykuwanie nici, tkanie gobelinów i łatanie dziur. Czy kiedyś było coś innego? 

Tony przeplata ze sobą nici, czasami łączy dwa albo trzy gobeliny na raz, może nawet więcej. Wtedy ludzie się spotykają i nadzieja łączy ich wszystkich. Bywa też tak, że nici się zrywają. Wtedy jest źle, kosztuje go zbyt wiele czasu i pracy, żeby je naprawić. W takich wypadkach nic nie jest pewne, czasami to zbyt wiele, a innym razem udaje mu się to prawie natychmiast. 

_Nędzni_ _Midgardczycy_ _. Gdyby choć przez chwilę potrafili utrzymać swoje uczucia na wodzy, mogliby podbić wszechświat, a tak miotają się jak mrówki i zanim, się obejrzą ich marne życie dobiegnie końca._ -Melodyjny głos majaczy na skraju świadomości i przez chwilę czuje widmowy dotyk ust na skroni. Sięga po wspomnienia, które rozgrzewają jego ciało, ale kiedy myśli, że już pamięta, wszystko znika a zimno rozlewa się falami po ciele. 

-Anthony, no dalej - warczy wilk - jesteś taki rozczarowujący. 

Anthony to dziwne imię. Tylko jedna osoba tak do niego mówiła jeszcze w poprzednim życiu. Przed zimnem, metalicznym dźwiękiem młota i złotymi nićmi. Tony nie pamięta kim była, ale chciałby sobie przypomnieć i poczuć znów ciepło, które zawsze jej towarzyszy. Zamiast tego ma wilka. Nieokiełznanego, sprytnego i gadatliwego, który nigdy się nie poddaje, nie zraża się brakiem odzewu, ciągle ociera się o jego zziębnięte kostki, trąca nosem kajdany i stara się go zmusić do rozmowy. 

Wilki nie mówią Tony zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, choć nie wie, dlaczego. Jego wilk jest wyjątkowy, myśl kiełkuje mu w podświadomości, ale puszcza ją wolno tak jak wszystkie inne. Czasem ma wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje, ktoś poza jego wilkiem, ale to niemożliwe, są tu sami tylko we dwóch. Poza tym zwierzę nie dałoby go skrzywdzić. Tony ma tą dziwną pewność promieniującą aż z kości, że gdyby coś się stało wilk zginąłby w jego obronie a to wywołuje u niego gorzki smutek i uczucie pustki, które sprawia, że chce wpleść w swój gobelin odrobinę nadziei, choć nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbował. 

-Anthony, deszcz. Zobacz, jak pada, przecież to kochasz. 

Kolejna rzec, która tak skutecznie go rozprasza. Tony czasem myśli, jak cudownie byłoby poczuć deszcz na własnej skórze. W tym innym życiu, sprzed gobelinów i nici, zielone oczy błyszczą radośnie a mokre, miękkie włosy przesuwają się między jego palcami. Deszcz spływa strugami po jego skórze, mimo tego jest mu ciepło. Nie czuje przeszywającego do szpiku kości chłodu, który teraz towarzyszy mu nieprzerwanie. Kiedyś musiało być inne życie pełne ciepła i deszczu. Tony nie wie co się z nim stało, ale myślenie go rozprasza, nie przerywając pracy przełyka falę smutku i tęsknoty. 

\- Przestań wreszcie! Co mam zrobić, żeby do ciebie dotrzeć?! 

Tony drży, wilk mówi, zawsze mówi, ale nigdy nie krzyczy. Na dźwięk jego głosu podnoszą się wszystkie włosy na ciele Tony’ego, wie, że nie należy go drażnić. Jest drapieżnikiem i gdyby chciał mógłby go zabić. Jego wilk jest ogromny, przy każdym okrążeniu może dostrzec jaki jest masywny. Pysk zawsze trzyma wysoko jakby chciał pokazać światu, że jest gotowy do konfrontacji i nikogo się nie boi. Z resztą nie musi, Tony nie kłamał mówiąc, że jest ogromny, nawet wyższy niż on sam. Wystarczyłoby jedno kłapnięcie silnej szczęki i Tony zostałby uwolniony od obowiązku i egzystencji. Poprawia się w miejscu na co kajdany wydają metaliczny odgłos, który tym razem nie brzmi pocieszająco. Czuje oddech swojego wilka na karku, ale mimo to nie odrywa się od pracy. 

Jego złość jak zawsze mogła by niszczyć góry.Nielogiczna myśl przebija się przez utarty schemat pracy, nigdy w końcu nie widział, jak wilk się denerwuje. 

\- Nie mój. - wilk warczy z głębi gardła wprawiając ciało Tony’ego w drżenie. - Nie należysz już do mnie. 

Serce przyśpiesza w jego piersi się chociaż sam nie wie, dlaczego. Jego wilk nie może go zostawić, bo wraz z nim znikną cudowne zielone oczy wpatrujące się w niego z fascynacją, dotyk palców na swojej skórze i melodyjny głos. Z tym, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie należy do Wilka i Tony nie wie, dlaczego je łączy. 

_\- Jesteś tylko mój Anthony. Przyrzekam ci, że jeśli kiedykolwiek ośmielisz się pomyśleć inaczej, sczeźniesz w męczarniach._

_\- Oczywiście, mój książę._

Pierwszym co zauważył był brak krzepiącego ciepła. Chłód przenika go doszczętnie i Tony przestępuje z nogi na nogę, aby choć trochę się ogrzać, kołysząc łańcuchami wygrywającymi smętny rytm. Złote nici są krzywe i poplamione krwią wyglądają niebezpieczniej niż zawsze. Dziwna zjawisko, jeśli chodzi o rzecz, która ma przynosić innym ukojenie. 

Innym nie tobie. 

Stara zapomniana już dawno emocja przebija się przez jego skotłowane myśli, by ujrzeć światło dzienne i zatruć go nienawiścią. Mimowolnie zaciska szczękę, na echo wspomnień zabarwionych uczuciami. 

Wyplatanie nigdy nie szło mu tak źle. Dygocze z zimna, kostki ma zdarte do krwi a ścieg wychodzą nierówne. Zastanawia się, gdzie podział się jego wilk i czy coś mu się stało. 

Tak po prostu mógł zgodzić się jego ciągłym milczeniem, w końcu ostatnio nie był porywającym towarzyszem. Wygląda też na pewno nie najlepiej. Tony nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio brał prysznic. W tym momencie wiele by oddał za Asgardzkie łaźnie z pachnącymi olejkami. Jeden z nich kojarzył mu się z wilkiem, jego futro trąciło tym zapachem, nie pamiętał tylko jak się nazywał. Z przeszłości wyłuskuje kolejny fakt, że tym samym olejkiem spryskiwał się zielonooki i ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z jego wspomnień. Może dlatego w wyobraźni Tony’ego on i wilk zlewali się w jedną postać 

Tony niemal mechanicznie pociera ranne nadgarstki i cicho syczy. Nie da się rzecz jasna zaprowadzić do medyka, równie dobrze mógłby paść teraz trupem. Nie pamięta, ile nosi kajdany, ale rany na pewno są głębokie i zostaną blizny. Krzywi się na tą myśl, wilk na pewno nie będzie zadowolony. Przecież lub tylko ładne rzeczy. Tony najchętniej obsypałby go jabłkami Idun, złoto idealnie komponowałaby się z czernią jego futra. Mruga, żeby odpędzić mgle, która nim zawładnęła i wraca do pracy, ta chwila refleksji kosztowała go za pewne szczęście, może nawet i życie kilkorga ludzi. Mimo wszystko nie potrafi się skupić i gobeliny wyglądają jak szczątki rozszarpane przez zaślepione furią zwierzę. 

\- Cholera jasna 

Jego pierwsze słowo od dawna nie brzmi pokrzepiająco ani nawet pięknie. Ledwo poznaje brzmienie własnego głosu. Przełyka i stara się oczyścić gardło krzywiąc się lekko. Może kiedy wilk wróci a Tony zamieni z nim parę słów ten zechciałby z nim zostać, w końcu, skoro się odzywał, nie byłby już tak nudny. 

\- Nazywam się… Jestem Anthony Stark. Syn Howarda Starka. Kowal Losu. 

Krzywi się na to co wychodzi z jego ust, brzmi jakby połknął tysiąc żyletek, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, jego wilk się przestraszy i ucieknie zamiast z nim zostać. Poważnie, jak raz przydałby mu się medyk, to akurat żadnego nie ma w pobliżu. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamięta, tkanie gobelinów idzie mu tak opornie. Do tej pory było to równie łatwe jak oddychanie, ręce same podążały w odpowiednim kierunku, palce plotły a myśli dryfowały po bezpiecznych rejonach. Tymczasem nie może się skupić, myśli wirują wokół zupełnie nieistotnych do tej pory kwestii, ma ochotę obejrzeć się przez ramię i sprawdzić, czy Loki jest w pobliżu. Tony zastyga marszczy brwi. Kim do cholery jest Loki?! Usta Tony’ego same układają się wypowiadając to imię, jakby były do tego stworzone. 

W nagłym przypływie furii łapie za kant stołu i przewraca wszystko niwecząc całą swoją dotychczasową pracę, odwraca się, żeby zobaczyć czy jego książę na niego czeka. Komnata nie licząc niego jest jednak pusta. Zagracone, pozbawione kolorów pomieszczenie idealnie pasuje do wymęczonego, zniszczonego człowiek jakim się stał. Jedynym barwnym elementem jest okno wyłożone mozaiką. Światło wpadające przez nie tworzy na kamiennej posadzce tęczę, w którą wpatruje się zafascynowany. Przenosi swoją uwagę na okno i oddech zamiera mu w piersi a głowa zaczyna pulsować tępym bólem. Upada na kolana a zderzenie z ziemią wydusza resztki powietrza z jego płuc. 

* 

_\- Loki!_

_\- Nie ma mowy, nie pozwolę ci! Wszystkich tylko nie jego!_

_Ostry przepełniony magią głos odbija się od ścian największej_ _Asgardzkiej_ _sali. Tony klęczy u stóp Odyna owinięty jedynie w płócienna szatę oraz łańcuchy i kajdany krępujące jego ruchy. Z uśmiechem wpatruje się we wzburzoną twarz_ _Lokiego_ _. Błądzi po niej wzrokiem katalogujące najmniejszą zmarszczę i tatuując je w podświadomości. To ostatnia szansa, żeby to zrobić, zanim go zabiorą, więc chce ją w pełni wykorzystać. Loki zawsze był ekspresywny, jego twarz wyrażała więcej niż słowa i jeśli ktoś znał go tak dobrze jak on z łatwością mógł go rozryć Teraz usta ma ściśnięte w wąską kreskę a brwi ściągnięte. Zły, cholernie zły._

_\- Nie zgadzam się na to słyszysz starcze?!_

_\- To nie ty ustalasz warunki._

_\- Och bo z pewnością lepsze decyzje podejmie schorowany dziadyga na tronie, albo jego syn pół-mózg._

_\- Hej!_

_\- Zatkaj ryj Thor!_

_\- Dosyć! - Odyn krzyczy, wprawiając salę w drżenie- Decyzja została podjęta i nie mam zamiaru jej zmieniać. A ty Loki powinieneś być mi wdzięczny i obnosić się z szacunkiem do swojego ojca._

_\- Wdzięczny?! Niby za co?! Za pozbawienie mnie jednego światła mojej nędznej egzystencji? Za odebranie mi czegoś co sprawiało, że całe to łajno było znośne? - Tony pierwszy raz widział, jak Loki traci nad sobą panowanie, jego tęczówki przybrały krwistoczerwoną_ _Jotuńską_ _barwę a w miejscu, gdzie stał podłoga pokryła się lodem - I nie jesteś moim ojcem! Byłem twoim łupem wojennym, więc nie masz prawa mnie tak mianować. Ach tak, ciekaw jestem, jak zareaguje na tą jakże cudowną wiadomość Lud_ _Asgardu_ _. Co by powiedzieli nasi poddani na to, gdyby ktoś rozpowiedział, że setki lat wychowywali na swojej piersi żmiję?!_

_\- Proszę bardzo spróbuj, owszem zaszkodzi mi to, ale to ty zostaniesz wygnany i stracisz okazję, aby zawitać do swojego… Kowala_

_Twarz_ _Tony’ego_ _wykrzywia się w grymasie niezadowolenia. Jasne, wdawanie się w romans z jednym z synów wszystkowiedzącego i najpotężniejszego z bogów było bardzo głupim pomysłem. Idiotycznym wręcz. Zwłaszcza jeśli ten syn miał przyczynić się do przedłużenia królewskiego rodu wychodząc za piękną księżniczkę czy damę dworu albo miał zasiąść na tronie przynosząc chwałę dla całego_ _Asgardu_ _. Jeśli do tego tym synem był Loki, bóg oszustw i kłamstw przy tym chyba najbardziej znienawidzona osoba w całym_ _Asgardzie_ _wychodzi całkiem wielka głupota. Idealna na skalę_ _Tony’ego_ _. Na swoja obronę ma tylko fakt, że od momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał_ _Lokiego_ _, natychmiast zawładnął jego myślami... i kroczem. Fakt, że Tony uwielbiał spółkować był znany we wszystkich dziewięciu światach. Swego czasu dorobił się całkiem niezłej reputacji, ogłoszonej przez córkę pewnego pomniejszego boga - mniejsza o to. O tym, że Loki jest obłędny w łóżku dowiedział się dopiero wiele lat później, a do tego czasu zdążył już się w nim całkowicie i beznadziejnie zakochać. Niestety dla niego z całą pewnością nie był wymarzonym zięciem dla Odyna. Ku temu mogło być wiele powodów, jednak Tony uważał, że najważniejszym z nich był ten, że nie może dać mu wnuków i przedłużyć ich królewskiej linii, chociażby oddał się_ _Lokiemu_ _tysiąc razy. Innym mógł być fakt, że Odyn najzwyczajniej w świecie nie był zadowolony, że jeden z jego synów posuwa faceta, bóg jeden wie, że Loki robił to obłędnie. (Tony ma nadzieje, że inny bóg niż Odyn rzecz jasna, chociaż od momentu, w którym przyłapał kruka na parapecie alkowy, zawsze zasłania okna, kiedy są tam razem z_ _Lokim_ _. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne). Istnienie jego brudnej,_ _Midgardzkiej_ _domieszki krwi wcale nie poprawiało jego położenia. Tak czy inaczej,_ _Wszechojciec_ _na pewno ucieszy się, że uwolni swojego syna od tej upierdliwej sodomii, nazywanej Anthonym Starkiem. Może nawet ku uciesze Odyna, Loki zwiąże się z jakąś piersiastą brunetką, bo blondynek szczerze nienawidzi, jak uroczyście zakomunikował_ _Tony’emu_ _. Sama wizja księcia z kimś innym niż on łamie serce, jednak za nic w świecie nie zmieniłby swojej decyzji, jeśli w ten sposób ma szansę go uratować. Tony zakłada na twarz najlepszy sztuczny uśmiech na jaki go stać i na tyle na ile pozwalają mu magiczne kajdany, stara się wyglądać na zrelaksowanego._

_-Zresztą wygląda na to, że twoja zabawka jest całkiem pogodzona ze swoim losem. - Tony czuje lekkie uderzenie włóczni Odyna nad uszkodzonym żebrem i nie może się nie skrzywić._ _Wszechojciec_ _stara się zirytować_ _Lokiego_ _, a on nie ma najmniejszej ochoty być pionkiem w jego chorej grze._

_-Nie nazywaj go tak Starcze. Nie masz prawa._

_-Tak właśnie się dzieje, kiedy zbytnio przywiążesz się do swoich rzeczy Loki. Uczyłem cię, że dobry władca zawsze jest gotów, aby poświęcić wszystko w imię królestwa. Rozczarowujesz mnie. - Karcące spojrzenie Odyna mogłoby burzyć góry, ale co Tony zauważa z satysfakcją, na_ _Lokim_ _nie robi najmniejszego wrażenia - Anthony_ _Stark_ _wykazał się większym zrozumieniem tej natury przychodząc do mnie i proponując ten układ. Może jednak mógłbyś się czegoś od niego nauczyć poza waszymi łóżkowymi zberezeństwami._

_\- Och, nie tylko łóżkowymi, osobiście preferuje stół w moim warsztacie, chociaż ten biblioteczny też nie był…_

_\- Zamilcz. - uderzenie prosto w żebro skutecznie zamyka mu usta. Świetnie teraz do swoich zasług może dopisać wkurwienie najważniejszego z bogów. Ojciec byłby z niego dumny._

_\- Nie dotykaj go! - Wszystkie okna w sali pokryły się lodem - Zrobił to, żeby mnie chronić. Za coś takiego musiałbyś mnie wygnać z Asgardu._

_\- Taki był mój zamiar Loki._

_\- Nie udawaj głupiego starcze! Doskonale wiesz, że to nie moja sprawka. Jaki miałbym cel w niszczeniu studni_ _Urd_ _? To zbyt wiele nawet jak na mnie. Mogę być bogiem kłamstw i oszustw, ale bogiem głupców nie jestem, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego jakie to miałoby konsekwencje._

_\- Nie chodzi o to czy to zrobiłeś, tylko o to co myślą_ _Asgardczycy_ _, a w ich oczach ty jesteś temu winien i zasługujesz na karę. Odebranie ci miłości – Tony ma wrażenie, że wypluwa to słowo jakby uwłaczało mu wypowiadanie go na głos - wydaje się najłagodniejszą z nich. Zwłaszcza jeśli twój przejmie obowiązki_ _Norn_ _._

_Tony niemal widzi jak myśli_ _Lokiego_ _gnają na oślep i kiedy dociera do rozwiązania, zrozumienie odbija się na jego twarzy. Przymyka oczy w wyrazie bezsilności, liczył, na to, że Loki nie dowie się o co tak naprawdę toczy się gra. Rzadko przebywał wśród ludu i nie zawsze wiedział, jak rozumują, inaczej niż Tony, który obcował z nimi całe swoje życie. Powinien był wiedzieć, że jego książę nie da się tak łatwo zwieść i dostrzeże grę, która toczy się za jego plecami._

_\- Wiedziałeś. Od samego początku wiedziałeś, że to nie byłem ja._

_\- Oczywiście, że tak. Twoje żarty, Loki są niezwykle męczące i problematyczne, ale masz głowę na karku i wiedziałbyś, że coś takiego nie skończy się zwykłą naganą jak w niechlubnym przypadku ogolenia głowy Lady_ _Sif_ _czy kradzieży złotych jabłek. Jesteś też nieco subtelniejszy niż winowajca, ale i tak każdy_ _Asgardczyk_ _połączył ciebie z tą zbrodnią._

_\- Wiedziałeś od samego początku a mimo to kazałeś mnie uwięzić! A teraz chcesz mnie pozbawić jedynej rzeczy, dla której warto żyć?!_

_\- Nasi poddani egzekwują ode mnie kary za przestępstwo, którego wedle nich dokonałeś, nie mogę ci pobłażać. Uznają, że to ze względu na więzy rodzinne._

_\- Oczekują od ciebie kry dla niewinnego?!_

_\- W ich oczach jesteś winny a to najszybszy sposób, aby cię zrehabilitować._

_\- Pieprzysz!_

_Powiedzieć, że Tony był w szoku byłoby niedomówieniem. Był sparaliżowany, a końcówka włóczni wbijająca się w jego ciało wale nie pomagała, przy każdym oddechu wbijając mu się w ciało. Loki nie przeklinał nigdy publicznie a już na pewno nie powinien obnosić się tak tym do Odyna. Jedyne przekleństwa, które od niego słyszał odbijały się od ścian ich komnat i nigdy poza nie_ _nie_ _wychodziły. Loki stracił panowanie nad sobą i Tony mógł wyraźnie wyczytać z mowy jego ciała, kiedy sam zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Na moment w jego oczach zalśniło przerażenie, zaryzykował szybkie spojrzenie na niego i chwilę później przywdział z powrotem swoją maskę obojętności._

_\- Widzę, że twoja rzecz nauczyła cię złych manier. W takim razie lepiej dla ciebie, że się jej pozbędziesz. - Loki zdał sobie sprawę, że na tym polu nic nie wskóra i przeniósł spojrzenie na_ _Friggę_ _._

_\- Matko. Matko proszę, zrób coś. Anthony nie może ponosić kary za moje grzechy, zwłaszcza jeśli ich nie popełniłem. Wiesz przecież, że jestem niewinny a on jest mi drogi._

_Tony mimowolnie zrobił głębszy wdech. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że królowa_ _Frigga_ _darzy swojego młodszego syna wielkim uczuciem. Zawsze znajdowała usprawiedliwienie dla jego wybryków, wyciągała z kłopotów i poświęciła lata, aby nauczyć go władania magią. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby szanse zmienić jego los, to była to właśnie ona. Królowa smętnie spoglądała w pokryta szronem podłogę u stóp_ _Lokiego_ _w żaden sposób nie reagując na błagania syna, wtedy do nich dotarło, że ich los jest przypieczętowany. Tony poczuł jak na jego ramiona osiada ciężar dociskając go do podłogi. Opuściły go resztki nadziei, o której istnieniu nie miał pojęcia. Oddając się w ręce Odyna dokładnie wiedział co go spotka i co do realności tej groźby nie miał, żadnych złudzeń. Interwencja_ _Lokiego_ _zasiała w nim ziarno nadziei, której teraz w brutalny sposób został pozbawiony._

_Mętnym spojrzeniem lustrował całe pomieszczenie, od zamarzniętych okien, przez złote figury aż po wyrafinowaną posadzkę. Potem powoli, przenosi wzrok na_ _Lokiego_ _, skoro zostały mu minuty, aby nacieszyć się jego obliczem, niechaj tak będzie, ale Tony nie ma zamiaru zmarnować, żadnej z nich._

_\- Matko… - Tony ma wrażenie, że w tym jednym słowie Loki zawiera całą rozpacz jaka nim targa_

_\- Dość już Loki! Sprawa jest przesądzona i nie masz nic do powiedzenia. Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że pozwolę ci w ogóle odwiedzać tego przybłędę._

_\- Nie, w tym musi być coś więcej - Loki opanował swój gniew i przekuł go w chłodne opanowanie lezące w jego naturze. - Nic tu się nie zgadza, coś jest nie tak. Nie macie powodów, żeby tak postąpić. Chyba, że… chyba, że coś ukrywacie._

_\- Loki!_

_\- Nie! mam rację. Coś jest nie tak od samego początku. Fakty są naciągnięte i w ogóle nie mają sensu. Ta sprawa jest brudna i podejrzana. To najgorsze przestępstwo, które popełniono w_ _Asgardzie_ _od lat, a ty nie chcesz ścigać winowajcy? Pozwoliłeś mi gnić w celi, dopóki nie pojawił się Anthony, który okazał się idealnym rozwiązaniem._ _Wszechojcze_ _słyniesz ze swojej sprawiedliwości, więc do niej pragnę się odwołać. Przemyśl jeszcze raz swoją decyzję._

_\- Synku…_

_\- Nie! Nie nazywaj mnie tak, nie teraz. Nie masz prawa. - Ostre słowa wycelowane we_ _Friggę_ _sprawiają, że cofa się o krok - Oboje nie macie! mam wam przypomnieć kim tak naprawdę jestem?! Moim ojcem jest Lodowy Olbrzym a wy to jedynie nędzna namiastka rodziny, którą chcielibyście dla mnie być._

_\- Dość! Powinieneś okazać nam wdzięczność i szacunek, zamiast tego sprawiasz same problemy - włócznia w końcu opuszcza obolałe ciało_ _Tony'ego_ _co przyjmuje z ulgą - Wyrok mój jest prawomocny i nie podlega dyskusji. Straże zabrać Kowala Losu!_

_\- Nie!_

_Loki rzuca się w jego stronę, ale zanim zrobi trzy kroki powstrzymuje go Thor. Tony posyła mu słaby uśmiech wdzięczności, Loki i bez tego sprawił sobie mnóstwo problemów tą krótką konfrontacją z Odynem, nie potrzebuje kolejnych. Dwie pary silnych rąk chwytają Tony’ego za ramiona i stawiają go przed rozgniewanym obliczem Odyna_

_-_ _Anthony_ _Starku, synu Howarda, kowalu losu. Niniejszym skazuję cię na przejęcie obowiązków_ _Norn_ _. Od teraz twoje ręce będą wytwarzać nici ze złota, palce pleść gobeliny nadziei a twoje serce odda się całkowicie tej sprawie. Z chwilą nałożenia magicznych kajdan, mój wyrok stanie się prawomocny. Czy przyjmujesz taki los?_

_To ta część przeraża_ _Tony’ego_ _najbardziej. Wszyscy bogowie_ _Asgardu_ _mogą być mu świadkami, że ostatnią rzeczą, której chce, jest zapomnienie o_ _Lokim_ _. Sama myśl wypala mu dziurę w sercu, która pulsuje tępym bólem. Tylko, że jeśli teraz się wycofa Loki wróci do tej śmierdzącej wymiocinami i moczem celi, w której go trzymano. Kiedy zobaczył warunki, w których przebywał o mało nie wpadł tam demolując wszystkiego. Gdyby nie armia, która nie odstępowała_ _Lokiego_ _na krok, zapewne tak właśnie by się to skończyło. Tuzin ubranych i uzbrojonych strażników, oddzielał_ _Tony’ego_ _od jego księcia, sam nie wiedział, czy bronili_ _Lokiego_ _czy_ _pilnowali,_ _aby nie uciekł. Tak jakby obdarty z godności i chęci do życia miał stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie._

_Loki, nie zasłużył na to, żeby trzymano go w tak odrażających warunkach. Powinien być zasypywany złotem i kosztownościami, spać jedynie na kaszmirowych posłaniach owinięty w atłas, żeby nic nie podrażniło jego delikatnej skóry. Dziwił się, że tylko on tak uważał. W końcu Loki powinien być muzą artystów, tymczasem, jeśli ktokolwiek uwieczniał go na płótnie przedstawiał go jako potwora lub oszusta, a w księgach, jego historia wiązała się z końcem świata i zdradą. Tony zawsze pilnował, żeby jego łóżko było wyłożone jedwabiem, kiedy Loki u niego zostawał, choć sam bóg wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. W łaźni stał koszyk zawierający jego ulubione oleje o zapachu sosny. Na stoliku obok łóżka leżały pieczołowicie posegregowane przez_ _Lokiego_ _księgi, które zostawiał w jego komnatach, a których Tony nie przesuwał nawet o milimetr. Nic dziwnego, że widok brudnego i zziębniętego_ _Lokiego_ _w podartym ubraniu, siedzącego na kamiennej podłodze zatęchłej celi, nie wahał się ani sekundy. i nic w świecie nie mogłoby go od niej odwieść._

_\- Tak – Jego głos jest nieco głośniejszy od szeptu, za to stanowczy. - Dla_ _Lokiego_ _zrobiłabym o wiele więcej niż to._

_Odyn spogląda na niego z czymś surowym oczach i daje znak służbie by przyniosła kajdany, nie komentując krótkiego wywodu_ _Tony’ego_ _._

_\- Ostatnie słowa?_

_Tony bierze_ _wdech,_ _żeby uspokoić myśli i starając się wyglądać na opanowanego odwraca się do_ _Lokiego_ _. Pozwala sobie ostatni raz przestudiować jego piękną twarz w nadziei na to, że wykuje ją w najtrwalszym zakątku pamięci i zaklęcie nie będzie w stanie jej zatrzeć. Na jego usta wpływa zrezygnowany uśmiech, świadczący o tym, że pogodził się ze swoim losem._

_-Hej_ _Lokes_ _,. Wspominałem kiedyś jak kocham nasze akrobacje na wszystkich powierzchniach płaskich? Rozważam jeszcze co myślę o tych kanciastych, były cholernie niewygodne chociaż zostawiały całkiem fajne siniaki. Najchętniej przetestowałbym z tobą tamta ścianę, ale jak widzisz jestem wyłączony z gry. - Tony unosi ręce skute tymczasowymi kajdanami, które za moment zastąpione zostaną innymi przesyconymi magią pętająca jego umysł. - Tego jeszcze nie próbowaliśmy_ _hę_ _? Co prawda nieźle mnie to uwiera i pewnie miałbym otarcia gorsze niż po tym jednym razie na pniu drzewa, ale byłoby warto. - Gardło zaciska mu się na widok łez szpecących oblicze_ _Lokiego_ _\- Loki ja chciałem jeszcze tylko… Po prostu… Po prostu bądź najlepszy z nich wszystkich i pokaż im na co cię stać. Wiem, że gdybyś chciał powaliłbyś ich wszystkich na kolana. - Tony oblizuje spierzchnięte wargi i patrzy ostatni raz w te cudowne zielone oczy - Kocham cię. Chociaż to chujowy moment, żeby powiedzieć ci to po raz pierwszy. Nie jestem mistrzem chwili. - Oczy_ _Lokiego_ _robią się okrągłe ze zdziwienia a Tony walczy z goryczą podchodzącą mu do gardła. - Kocham Cię Loki. Nigdy w to nie wątp._

_Chwilę później zostaje obrócony przez strażnikowi patrzy na smętne oblicze Odyna. Uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, rzucając nieme wyzwanie. I tak nie spotka go już nic gorszego. Odyn jest jednak niewzruszony, unosi włócznię a krepujące Tony’ego więzy opadają na posadzkę z łoskotem. Zanim zdąży nacieszyć się uczuciem lekkości, ktoś łapie go za ręce wykręcając je i niemal wyrywając ze stawów. Chwilę później świat rozmywa mu się przed oczami i zostaje zdegradowany do blasku złotych nici._

_*_

\- Na mordę Jormunganda. 

Tony sapnął podnosząc się z ziemi. Uderzenie mocno nadwyrężyło jego kolana, które teraz pulsowały tępym bólem, a kajdany uraziły obdarte ze skóry i wrażliwe na ból miejsca. 

-Głowa nie bolała mnie tak bardzo od popijawy na cześć Volstagga. Zraz po wygranej bitwie w Waneheimie. 

Czołga się w stronę stołu co na pewno nie da rady wstać samodzielnie. Opiera się o niego a chwile potem od ścian pomieszczenia odbija się głuchy śmiech. Sam nie wie, czy to efekt niedowierzania czy radości. Świat na przemian zamazuje mu się przed oczami i nabiera ostrości. Unosi dłonie na wysokość oczu, żeby sprawdzić w jak złym są stanie, nie dziwi go fakt, że lekko drżą, w końcu przez lata dzierżyły młot, którym posługiwał się Tony. Na pewno zostaną na nich blizny, tak samo jak na nadgarstkach, ale dopóki Tony będzie mógł się nimi wprawnie posługiwać, mało go to obchodziło. Tony jest brudny i wyczerpany, nie może też nic poradzić na to, że czuje się wykorzystany. W końcu przez lata nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Mimo to, z jego ust ani na moment nie znika uśmiech satysfakcji. 

Na wszystkich dobrych bogów, przecież wszystko pamięta! Potrafi wyliczyć mieszkańców dziewięciu krain, wie, jak przebiegają ulice Asgardu i z zamkniętymi oczami wskazałby pierwiastki potrzebne do wykucia idealnej zbroi. Pamiętał błysk w zielonych oczach, melodyjny śmiech i krzywy uśmiech Lokiego. Jakimś cudem przełamał zaklęci blokujące jego jaźń, chociaż przeczuwał, że zajęło mu to zbyt wiele czasu. 

Nie miał pewności czy Loki dalej go pragnie i czy nie odstraszył go swoim wyznaniem tam tego dnia, nie dawali sobie w końcu żadnych obietnic. Loki mógł traktować go jedynie jako przygodę i nie myśleć o nim w tych kategoriach, ale kiedy Tony uświadomił sobie, że to ostatni moment, żeby wyznać mu swoje uczucia, musiał z niego skorzystać. Loki równie dobrze mógł poddać się naciskom Odyna i zawrzeć małżeństwo. Wprawdzie Tony miał niejasne przeczucie, że jego wilk ma wiele wspólnego z księciem, ale nie miał tu procentowej pewności i nie potrafił określić jak dawno temu go zostawił. 

Czar zaburzał pojęcie czasu, dla niego minęły minuty w rzeczywistości mogły to być lata. Mimowolnie zastanawiał się czy Loki próbował zdjąć zaklęcie, czy może uznał, że to nie warte zachodu. Oczami wyobraźni widział wykrzywioną w furii twarz młodego księcia, kiedy kolejna próba zerwania czaru się nie powiodła. Jego sylwetkę pochyloną nad starymi księgami w nadzieli na znalezienie rozwiązania. Zielone oczy błądzące po słowach zapisanych lata temu w dawno wymarłych językach. Wersji, w której Loki poddaje się i z łatwością o nim zapomina, nie ma ochoty ani siły rozważać. 

Tony nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spróbował dowiedzieć się co dzieje się z Lokim. Przełamanie uroku uznaje za znak dobrej passy, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby ja pociągnąć. Zanim zacznie zastanawiać, gdzie znajduje się jego przyjazne więzienie i jak dotrzeć stąd do Asgardu, musi pozbyć się kajdan. Zawsze istniej szansa, że zdjęcie uroku, jest tylko chwilowym sukcesem, zwłaszcza jeśli rzucała je Frigga. Na pewno zabezpieczyła się w jakiś sposób na taki wypadek, mimo że nie uznawała go za zagrożenie. Wstaje przytrzymując się stołu, z ust wyrywa mu się jęk protestu, kiedy kajdany wżynają się w odsłoniętą skórę. Zaciska zęby mrugając, aby odpędzić łzy i staje prosto. Jeszcze raz podnosi znienawidzony młot, który stał się jego narzędziem zniewolenia. Z namysłem waży w dłoni jego ciężar, idealnie leży w dłoni, choć jego ciężar jest odrobinę źle wyważony. Gdyby dali mu lepszy, nici powstawałyby o wiele szybciej, jak widać nie zależało im na tym zbytnio. Rozgląda się w poszukaniu czegoś co pomogłoby mu przeciąć kajdany. Jego wzrok pada na kawałek ostrej blachy leżącej pod stołem. Wyciąga go stamtąd stopą i podnosi. Fragment metalu zwężał się ku podstawie tworząc asymetryczny trójkąt. Nie idealne, ale się nada. Podchodzi do żelaznego kowadła stojącego w kącie pomieszczenia, zaraz obok krosna. Po latach pracy na środku pojawiło się ledwie zauważalne wgłębienie. Tony był od dziecka uczony jak ważna jest dbałość o narzędzia. Ich stan wpływał na jakoś pracy i wytwarzanych materiałów, dlatego od razu zwrócił na to uwagę. Jeśli wcześniej nie był pewien, raz mógł być pewien, że nikt nie interesował się jego warsztatem i pracą. Dało mu to ułamek nadziei, że jego ucieczka nie zostanie od razu dostrzeżona. 

\- Chyba jednak aż tak nie zależało wam na tych niciach - mruczy - albo po prostu o mnie zapomnieliście, jedno z dwóch. 

Tony kładzie rękę na kowadle i manewruje nią tak aby zapięcie kajdan było na samej górze. Ma szczęście, że są zaprojektowane tak, żeby ułatwiać mu prace i nie są związane łańcuchem., przynajmniej tym materialnym. Wystarczy, że wiąże je magia. Tony umieszcza fragment metalu, na zapięciu. Jest wystarczająco cienki, żeby się tam zmieścił, ale za każdym razem się przewraca. Trochę czasu zajmuje mu ustawienie go stabilnie, kiedy mu się to udaje w końcu bierze zamach i uderza. Z pierwszą ręką idzie bezbłędnie. Jego ruchy są wyćwiczone, pamięć mięśniowa działa bezbłędnie i tak naprawdę nie musi się nawet zastanawiać nad tym co robi. Z drugą nie jest już tak prosto. Tony jest praworęczny więc kiedy, zamachuje się młotem trzymając go w lewej ręce krzywo uderza w prowizoryczne dłuto. Młot się ześlizguje i z całym impetem uderza go w dłoń. Młot wypada mu z ręki i uderza o posadzkę robiąc zbyt wiele hałasu. Tony zagryza usta, żeby nie krzyknąć i nie ściągnąć sobie na głowę wszystkich strażników z okolicy. I tak ma wiele szczęścia, że do tej pory nikt nie wpadł do komnaty zwabiony chaosem, którego był autorem. Ktoś na pewno w końcu dostrzeże, że nikt nie wykuwa nici, brak nadziei już musiał wpływać na mieszkańców dziewięciu światów. 

\- O cholera. O cholera. Kurwa mać, na falujące cycki Friggi. - sapie - Thor pewnie poradziłby sobie z tym lepiej w końcu to on jest mistrzem walenia młota, znaczy młotem. 

Nie ma siły ustać na nogach a przed oczami zaczynają majaczyć mu czarne plamy, nie jest do końca pewny, czy to skutek uderzenia, czy powracające ze zdwojoną siła zaklęcie. Tony na oślep szuka kawałka metalu i ponowie trzymając młot w lewej ręce rozcina pozostałe okowy. Przy ostatnim uderzeniu młot osuwa się się po raz drugi i uderza w zranioną kostkę. Musi poświęcić chwilę, żeby ochłonąć. Na jego szczęście po chwili ból nieco słabnie i kiedy jest już pewny, że będzie w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, kuśtyka do drzwi. Po chwili namysłu podnosi z ziemi młot i ciska nim w krosno niszcząc ramę. Da mu to chwilę zanim zaczyna go szukać, będą musieli oszacować szkody i stworzyć nowe lub naprawić ten egzemplarz. 

Wejścia do jego Celi strzegą masywne dębowe drzwi z wyrytymi na framudze runami. Tony zawsze był słaby, jeśli chodzi o magię, więc nawet nie próbuje ich rozszyfrować. Jest przekonany, że będzie musiał je wyważyć, rozwalić albo znaleźć inną drogę wyjścia. Kiedy więc lekko popycha drzwi a te stają przed nim otworem sprawiając, że prawie wywraca się na ziemie przed nimi, jest w niemałym szoku. 

\- Okej, w porządku, to wcale nie jest dziwne ani trochę. - Tony wzrusza ramionami krzywiąc się lekko czując dyskomfort w lewym barku – Cóż, darowanej klaczy nie zagląda się w zęby, zwłaszcza jeśli może upierdolić ci dłoń. 

Ostatni raz ogląda się przez ramie i rusza przed siebie. Kostka płonie niemiłosiernym bólem, kiedy wspina się pod stromą górę. Kilkukrotnie upada drąc płócienne spodnie które ma na sobie i raniąc lewą dłoń. Raz mechanicznie podparł się prawą ręką, przez co zalała go fala bólu i upadł na twarz. Rozorał sobie policzek i skroń, a ciepła krew zalała mu oko. Kiedy dostrzega pierwsze promienie słońca ma ochotę łkać i śpiewać psalmy dziękczynne. Przynajmniej, dopóki oślepiony światłem nie wyczołguje się z wnętrza góry, w której go więziono i orientuje się, że nie rozpoznaje okolicy. 

\- Och. Jasne, nie liczyłem, że ciągle będę w zamku, ale to… Cholera wiem na co w ogóle liczyłem. Cóż, przynajmniej jestem w Asgardzie… Chyba. Tak na pewno Asgard, nigdzie indziej nie ma tak paskudnej architektury. Ojciec miał rację wykłócając się ze wszystkimi, że to przeżytek i powinni postawić na coś nowocześniejszego. Słyszałem, że na Midgardzie mają całkiem ładne budowle. Ponoć ciągną się prawie do nieba. I cholera chyba oszalałem, skoro dyskutuje sam ze sobą na temat pieprzonych budynków, ale sami się prosili zamykając mnie na tyle czasu. 

Tony kulejąc przedziera się przez las. Wszędzie pełno jest kamieni i wystających patyków, co nie ułatwia mu wędrówki. Nigdy nie był miłośnikiem natury, ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy ma ochotę spalić las aż do ostatniego pnia. Jasne, nie mógł liczyć na to, że zamkną go na najniższym piętrze zamku i pozwolą tam spokojnie egzystować. Coś takiego nie byłoby w stylu Odyna. (Pieprzony sadysta) I tak miał szczęście, że nie kazali mu zamieszkać w domu Norn i nie przywiązali go do korzeni Yggdrasila. Stamtąd na pewno nie dostałby się do zamku tak łatwo, zwłaszcza w takim stanie. Najpewniej złapali by go zanim przedarłby się przez pierwsze korzenie. Albo znaleźli by go martwego przy pniu drzewa. Pewnie zabiłby się w jakiś głupi sposób, na przykład potknąłby się o sęk i spadł z samej góry w otchłań, albo zadziobałby go ptak, który pomylił go z konarem W jego przypadku możliwe było praktycznie wszystko. 

A propos Norn. Tony jest ciekawy co stało się z tymi starymi sukami, skoro tak ochoczo wrzucono go na ich miejsce. O ile mu wiadomo wcale nie ucierpiały w wyniku zamachu na studnię Ur. Może poza faktem, że jednej ścięto włosy, zapewne próbując zrzucić winę na Lokiego, ale to się nie liczy. Chociaż Pepper powiedziała mu kiedyś, że kobiece włosy to świętość. Stare suki pewnie nie źle bawią się na wakacjach, które im zafundował. 

Im bliżej jest zamku tym bardziej Tony opadał z sił. Świadomość, że nie może pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek ciążyła mu jak dodatkowy wór kamieni. Na pewno nie ma już zbyt wiele czasu, a nie wie jeszcze jak daleko jest do zamku. Ktoś musiał zauważyć już, że go nie ma i wysłać za nim pościg, a to z kolei sprawiało, że pętla wokół jego gardła zaciskała się coraz szybciej. Nie podda się jednak nim choć na chwilę nie zobaczy Lokiego. Chce się przekonać, czy jest szczęśliwy i to co zrobił miało jakikolwiek sens, chociaż bez względu na to co zastanie w zamku, nie zmieni swojej decyzji, nawet jeśli miałby taka możliwość. Jeśli mógł darować swemu księciu wolność, żadna cena nie grała roli. Z zaciśniętymi zębami stara się zwiększyć tępo marszu nie zważając na ból kostki i obdarte kolana, 

\- No dalej Stark. Przecież już nie raz zasuwałeś do Lokiego utykając. - mruczy - Tylko, że wtedy narzekałem na tyłek a nie na bolącą nogę. Poza tym jednym razem w sali tronowej, kiedy spadliśmy z cholernego tronu, ale mimo wszystko było warto. 

Kiedy na horyzoncie zamajaczył mu pierwszy zarys zamku, miał ochotę płakać z ulgi. Ale jako że Tony Stark nigdy nie płacze, więc zdobył się tylko na uśmiech szaleńca. Chwilę później przypomina sobie, że kwatera Lokiego znajduje się na najwyższym piętrze zamku a raczej na pewno nie będzie mógł skorzystać z windy. Zanów ma ochotę płakać, ale tym razem nie ma to nic wspólnego z radością. 

-Cholerna Asgardzk infrastruktura i cholerni Asgardcy budowlańcy. - Jęczy - Marzą mi się wakacje na Midgardzie, na pewno poza ogromnymi wieżami mają też cudowne maleńkie domki bez ani jednego schodka - mówi, ale ani na chwilę nie zaprzestaje marszu. 

* 

Kiedy Tony w końcu dociera pod okno Lokiego, ma za sobą nieprzyjemną sytuację z trzema ogromnymi ogarami i kradzionymi ze sznura na pranie szatami. Dorobił się też nowej interesującej rany, pozostawionej przez wspomniane kundle. Tony naprawdę nie potrzebował pamiątki po tym spotkaniu, zapamiętałby je i bez tego. W końcu ciężko zapomnieć skakanie przez płot ze zmiażdżona kostką. 

Tony stoi na szczycie wieży znajdującej się na przeciwko okien Lokiego i zastanawia się jak wiele ryzykuje skacząc na balkon. Po pierwsze komnata dawno mogła już nie należeć do Lokiego . Wtedy kończą mu się opcje, nie będzie w stanie przemierzać korytarzy Asgardu, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. To duże ryzyko, ale Tony jest niemal pewny, że Loki zbyt bardzo kocha swoje komnaty, aby dobrowolnie je oddać. Opuścić i już nigdy nie wrócić? Owszem, do tego byłby zdolny, przy okazji faszerując je tysiącami niebezpiecznych czarów, aby nikt inny ich nie zajął. Podarować je komuś? Nie ma szans. Po drugie w środku mogą być strażnicy, którzy spodziewają się go tam zastać, ale gdyby wiedzieli, dokąd zmierza najpewniej zatrzymali by go wcześniej i nie dopuścili do tego, aby zabrnął tak daleko. Jest też mnóstwo innych opcji, Lokiego może nie być w środku a zanim wróci pochwycą go żołnierze, może nie chcieć go widzieć albo spędzać czas ze swoja nową małżonką. Istniała też opcja, gdzie Tony wybija się zbyt słabo i skręca sobie kark lądując w zamkowych ogrodach. 

Tony stoi wpatrując się w balkon i tak na prawdę podjął już decyzję. Zrobił to w momencie, w którym uciekł z jaskini. Od samego początku jego celem było za wszelką cenę dostać się do Lokiego i to się nie zmieniło. Nawet jeżeli perspektywą jest rozpłaszczenie się na asfalcie. Z resztą i tak cudem wszedł na ta wierzę. Może i wyminięcie pijanego strażnika nie było wielkim wyczynem, ale wejście po tych cholernych schodach już tak. Mało nie wyzionął ducha po drodze i jest prawie pewny, że nie dałby rady powtórzyć tego ponownie. Poważnie, od dzisiaj schody awansują na pozycję najgorszego wroga Tony'ego Starka, przebiły nawet cholernego byka, który kiedyś stratował go w biały dzień. Może nie powinien testować na nim swojego najnowszego wynalazku, ale cóż, Tony nigdy nie był wielkim znawcą przyrody. 

Opcje ma więc dwie. Skoczyć z tej cholernej wierzy na balkon Lokiego i zginąć przy tym albo przeżyć. Pierwsza opcja nie brzmi wcale zachęcająco, ale nie ma innego wyjścia niż brnąc do przodu. Przeciska się przez wąskie okno i staje na krawędzi wierzy, robi trzy głębokie wdechy i wybija się mocno ze zdrowej nogi zanim dosięgną go wątpliwości. Okazuje się, że odległość wcale nie była tak wielka jak mu się wydawało i z całym impetem odbija się od drzwi rozcinając sobie przy tym czoło i przewracając na plecy. Przynajmniej nie ozdobił swoim truchłem pałacowych ogrodów. 

-Świetnie - Jęczy – Cholerna...Asgardzka...infrastruktura. Założę się, że zbudowałbym coś o nieba lepszego. Dajcie mi tylko papier i ołówek, zrobię zajebisty szkic. Poważnie jestem pewien, że byłbym w tym mistrzem. - Mruczy sam do siebie wstając i przyciskając palce do zranionego czoła, - Cóż przynajmniej jest symetrycznie – mówi przejeżdżając palem po obrażeniu, którego nabawił się w jaskini - Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział, że miłość tak boli? Ach nie, ktoś jednak coś wspominał, ale wtedy myślałem, że to ma coś bardziej wspólnego z dyskomfortem psychicznym i złamanym sercem, a nie rozwalonymi stawami, poobdzieranymi kolanami, krwawiącym czołem i śladami psich zębów na tyłku. 

Tony podnosi się zagryzając zęby. Zraniona kostka promieniuje bólem sprawiając, że ledwo stoi, może to nie był tak dobry pomysł, jak mu się wydawało, ale jedyny jaki miał. Cóż, jak to mówią, kto nie ryzykuje nie pije miodu, a ten miód był zdecydowanie wart ryzyka. Na moment robi mu się ciemno przed oczami, ale szybko się otrząsa i stwierdza, że nie ma co się nad sobą użalać. Dojście do drzwi zajmuje mu kilka pełnych bólu sekund. Złota klamka w jego dłoni przypomina mu o blasku złotych nici. Przez chwilę Tony panikuje, ma wrażenie, że świat znów rozpłynie mu się przed oczami i straci swoje wspomnienia a cała droga, którą przebył pójdzie na marne. Nakazuje sobie jednak spokój i otwiera drzwi. 

-Ha! Mówiłem już jak bardzo kocham Asgardzką infrastrukturę? Geniusz, który wymyślił drzwi balkonowe bez zamków jest od teraz moim ulubionym bogiem. Koleś nawet nie wie ilu parką ułatwia potajemne schadzki, założę się, że sam z tego korzystał. 

Oczywiście, nie wszystko było tak proste jakby mogło się wydawać. O ile drzwi faktycznie nie miały zamków, o tyle komnaty zabezpieczone były magią, aby nie wpuszczać intruzów. Rodzice niesfornych kochanków, którzy chcieli sobie zanadto pofolgować natychmiast zostaliby ostrzeżeni o włamaniu. Loki natomiast osobiście zmodyfikował czar swoich kwater, dodając Tony’ego do zabezpieczeń, dzięki czemu mógł bezpiecznie wchodzić i opuszczać komnatę nie wzbudzają podejrzeń. Tony liczył na to, że czar ciągle będzie nastawiony na jego magiczną sygnaturę i bez problemów wpuści go do środka. Gdyby było inaczej najpewniej utknąłby na tym balkonie i czekałaby go długa droga w dół, albo raczej krótka biorąc pod uwagę, że jednym wyjściem byłoby po prostu z niego skoczyć. 

Wchodząc do środka mimowolnie wstrzymuje oddech. Nie wie czego może się spodziewać, jak wiele czasu minęło i jak bardzo zmienił się Loki. To wszystko jednak nie jest ważne, jeśli choć przez chwilę będzie miał możliwość go zobaczyć. 

Pierwszym co rzuca mu się w oczy jest nieobecność Lokiego, co było do przewidzenia. Droga, która przebył była zbyt łatwa i miał za dużo szczęścia, żeby Loki po prostu tutaj na niego czekał rozłożony na łóżku jak nordycki bóg. Tony liczył się z tym, że go nie zastanie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że książę pojawi się zanim Kruki Odyna go wyśledzą. Następnym co zauważa jest fakt, że praktycznie nic się nie zmieniło. Jedwabna pościel koloru krwi zdobiąca dębowe łoże, drewniane biurko z posortowanymi papierami stojące w rogu pokoju i regał z osobistymi księgami Lokiego. Części z nich – tych zapisanych w różnych mowach - zapewne w ogóle nie powinno tu być, ale Loki zawsze miał talent do używania języka, w ten czy inny sposób. Ten widok jest dla niego w jakiś sposób kojący, czuje się tak jakby trafił do domu po latach nieobecności i chyba tak właśnie jest. Zamyka drzwi i siada na podłodze plecami opierając się o szkło zdobiące wejście. 

Tony czuje się brudny i zniszczony. Ma wrażenie, że nie pasuje do tego nieskazitelnego miejsca tak jak kiedyś. Czuje się tak, jakby swoim powrotem skaził tą przestrzeń. Jeśli Loki go stąd wyrzuci, wcale się nie zdziwi. Tony dotyka zranionej ręki i natychmiast się krzywi się. Może chociaż udzielą mu jakiejś pomocy medycznej zanim odeślą go do wnętrza góry albo innego więzienia, którego lokalizacji nie zna. Zakładając oczywiście, że nie zgładzą go za ucieczkę. 

Kojący zapach sosny unoszący się w powietrzu pomaga mu się uspokoić i Tony walczy z opadającymi powiekami. Po kilku minutach zmęczenie wygrywa i zapada w niespokojny sen pełen koszmarów o złocie i krwi. 

* 

Tony musiał przespać kilka godzin zanim w końcu obudziły go krzyki dochodzące z zewnątrz. Kark miał zesztywniały i kiedy poruszył nim, aby go rozprostować coś nieprzyjemnie chrupnęło. 

\- Ah, to już? Ależ rozczarowanie, uciec z magicznego więzienia dla paru godzin snu, w kiepskich warunkach. A mogłem iść prosto do burdelu. - Próbuje wstać, ale uszkodzona kostka pulsuje rwącym bólem przez co upada prosto na ranny pośladek - Świetnie, przeklęty kundel. Kurwa. Wobec tego czeka mnie honorowa śmierć na siedząco. Kurwa. - Przymyka oczy - W końcu uciekłeś stąd Loki? ze swojej prywatnej złotej klatki? Mam nadzieję, że gdziekolwiek jesteś, jesteś szczęśliwy. 

Teraz kiedy wszystkie jego nadzieje się rozwiały, Tony opadł z sił. Siedział z zamkniętymi oczami i głową opartą o szklane drzwi. Wszystko na co się zdobył poszło na marne. Złamanie zaklęcia, ucieczka z celi, długa droga do Asgardu. Cały trud podróży i jego poświęcenie okazało się nic niewarte. Nawet nie próbuje wymyślić kolejnego szalonego planu, to miejsce było celem jego podróży i ostatnią nadzieją. Skoro nie zastał tu Lokiego, być może tak miało być. Przełyka gule rosnąca mu w gardle i stara się wychwycić cokolwiek z rozmowy odbywającej się za ścianą. Na próżno. Ściany są zbyt grube lub obłożone silnymi zabezpieczeniami, by usłyszał cokolwiek poza niewyraźnym mamrotaniem. Drzwi otwierają się z cichym jękiem, a Tony mało nie dostaje zawału na dźwięk głosu, który im towarzyszy. 

\- Nic mnie nie obchodzi czego życzy sobie mój ojciec! Nie ma wstępu do tych komnat, nie ma prawa jakkolwiek mnie kontrolować. Równie dobrze może stanąć przed tymi drzwiami z całą Asgardzką armią obejdzie mnie to tyle samo, co jego żądania. - Loki zatrzaskuje drzwi i kreśli parę dodatkowych zaklęć zabezpieczających - Przeklęty impotent, mam nadzieję, że krew zatrzyma mu się w fiucie i szybko zdechnie. 

\- Staruszek dalej w formie? 

Tony spodziewał się mnóstwa rzeczy. Paru pocałunków, seksu, wyznania miłości. Tego, że Loki jest żonaty, że wyrzuci go stąd na zbity pysk, albo spojrzy na niego z obrzydzeniem i nie będzie chciał go znać. Nie przewidział jednak tego, że oberwie zaklęciem w sam środek piersi. Gdyby impet uderzenia nie wycisnął mu powietrza z płuc naruszając przy tym kilku żeber, pewnie zacząłby krzyczeć. W tej sytuacji jedyne na co było go stać to mało męski jęk bólu. Na chwilę pociemniało mu przed oczami i całkiem możliwe, że stracił przytomność. Kiedy ostrość widzenia wraca, widzi swojego księcia wpatrującego się niego z troską i niedowierzaniem. 

-Uh, cześć… Uciekłeś może z Walhalli? Bo jesteś taki niebiański. - wysapał z trudem. 

-Na bogów. Anthony, to naprawdę ty. 

-W całej, mizernej okazałości. 

Tony przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że w zielonych oczach zalśniły łzy. Nie był stuprocentowo pewny, bo wzrok ciągle trochę mu szwankował, wydawało mu się na przykład, że wokół głowy Lokiego migotały gwiazdy. Poruszył, żeby zmienić pozycję i spróbować je złapać, żeby sprawdzić, czy są prawdziwe, ale ostry ból w boku wymusił z niego kolejny jęk. 

\- Nie, nie ruszaj się. Na Odyna jak ty się tutaj dostałeś? 

\- Długa historia. Brak czasu, zaraz mnie znajdą. Chciałem… cię zobaczyć. Musiałem… Loki... 

\- Ciiiii - zimne palce delikatnie suną po jego twarzy - spokojnie, wszystko opowiesz mi później. Teraz musimy się stąd zbierać. Poczekaj tutaj na mnie. 

\- Nie mam zamiaru… się ruszać… cholera 

Kolejne minuty minęły mu na wpatrywaniu się w krążącego chaotycznie po pokoju Lokiego. Książę zbierał zioła z balkonu, pakował księgi, nakładał czary i co chwila zerkał w jego stronę. Tony starał się, wyglądać na zrelaksowanego i spokojnego. Sądząc po krzywej minie Lokiego, albo efekt jego starań przedstawiał się marnie, albo po prostu reagował tak na jego wygląd. Tony miał masę blizn, pamiątki po wielu starciach w których uczestniczył za młodu, zapewne teraz, jego ciało szpeciło ich jeszcze więcej, choć nie miał czasu tego sprawdzić. Jest brudny cały we krwi i naprawdę nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio brał kąpiel. Zaklęcie utrzymywało go w formie, bez konieczności higieny i odczuwania głodu. To jednak nie to samo co porządny prysznic i syty posiłek. Podsumowując, wygląda jak nieszczególnej urody gówno. 

Loki tymczasem prezentował się wręcz idealnie. Zielona szata spływała po jego smukłym ciele odsłaniając wyraźne obojczyki. Czarne, lśniące włosy są nieco dłuższe niż zapamiętał, idealne do tego, żeby owijać je wokół palców i ciągnąć. Oczy chociaż przeszywały tak samo intensywną jak wcześniej zielenią, zdawały się bystrzejsze, błądziły po jego ciele dostrzegając najmniejszą różnice w jego wyglądzie. Tony woli się nie zastanawiać co takiego dostrzegł w nim loki. Stara się nie wiercić pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem i zachować maskę spokoju, która niewątpliwie roztrzaskała się o podłogę komnaty w momencie, kiedy ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. 

\- Cholera. Zajęło im to nieco więcej czasu niż się spodziewałem. Chyba wypadli z formy. 

-Pokój ukrywa twoją sygnaturę. Nie wiedzieli, gdzie cię szukać. Nie mają też pojęcia, że tu jesteś, ale wolą się upewnić. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego Ojciec tak bardzo nalegał, na moje uczestnictwo w dzisiaj w naradzie. - Loki wciąga powietrze ze świstem i marszczy brwi w niezadowoleniu - Stary skurwysyn wiedział, że przełamałeś zaklęcie i przyjdziesz do mnie. Nie chciał żebyśmy się spotkali. 

\- Loki. Ja, uch… musiałem sprawdzić czy wszystko z tobą w porządku. Większość czasu nie jestem świadom co się dzieje i tak naprawdę nic nie czuję, więc nie musisz się martwić, że… Och, zakładając w ogóle, że się martwisz, bo wcale nie musisz, serio. Ja naprawdę nie.. 

\- Anthony dosyć już. - Loki stawia obok niego dwa tobołki i klęka, żeby zarzucić sobie jedną z jego rąk na ramiona pech chciał, że akurat tą ranną. Tony syczy, ale nie protestuje. Tymczasem rumor po drugiej stronie drzwi się nasila- Dasz radę iść? 

\- Uch, tak raczej tak - Wstaje przy pomocy Lokiego i chwiejnie opiera cały ciężar na jego ramionach - O cholera. Czasem lubię być małym perwersyjnym masochistą, ale to wykracza już daleko poza granicę mojego słowa bezpieczeństwa. 

\- Anthony… 

\- Tak, tak pełna powaga w obliczu śmierci. - Tęczówki Lokiego na moment przybrały szkarłatną barwę. 

\- Jeśli myślisz, że im cię oddam, teraz kiedy zaklęcie nie ma mocy, to doprawdy jesteś idiotą. 

\- Loki, to nie ma sensu, i tak mnie znajda a ukrywając mnie narobisz sobie tylko więcej problemów. 

\- Jest takie jedno miejsce. Nie do końca przygotowane, ale wystarczy. - Loki patrzy na niego badawczo – Gdybyś się nie zjawił, miałem cię wykraść i tam ukryć. Planowałem to od dłuższego czasu. 

\- Planowałeś? - Tony unosi jedną brew i od razu syczy czując pieczenie. 

\- Oczywiście, że planowałem! Myślałeś, że cie tam zostawię? Wszystko czego do tej pory próbowałem kończyło się fiaskiem! Nie rozpoznawałeś mnie, nie reagowałeś na bodźce, czary nie pomagały. Jedyną możliwością było porwanie cię i ukrycie gdzieś, gdzie będę mógł spokojnie nad tym popracować! 

\- Och… 

\- Tak – Och. Czy w końcu pozbyłeś się tych małostkowych wątpliwości i jesteś gotowy ze mną pójść? 

Tony przełyka. Nie jest pewny czy przez własną samolubność nie narazi Lokiego na niebezpieczeństwo, ale z drugiej strony książę nigdy go nie opuścił i cierpiał przypuszczalnie bardziej niż on, skoro zachował wszystkie wspomnienia, podczas gdy on był jedynie bezwładną marionetką. Niepewność czająca się na dnie spojrzenia Lokiego odbierała mu resztki powietrza z płuc i patrząc na niego był całkowicie pewien, że nie jest w stanie opuścić go ponownie. Tak naprawdę nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać, odpowiedź może być tylko jedna. 

-Na koniec świata mój książę. 

Powietrze zawirowało wokół nich dokładnie w momencie, w którym drzwi komnaty ugięły się pod naporem siły żołnierzy. Zanim świat stracił ostrość, Tony zdążył jeszcze pochwycić nienawistne spojrzenie Odyna 

* 

Lądują w jakiejś jaskini. Dosłownie. Gdyby nie Loki, Tony znów zaliczył by bliskie spotkanie z ziemią. 

\- Poważnie zaczynam się czuć jak kaleka. - mamrocze starając się oszczędzać zranioną kostkę. - Całkiem przydatna magia. Nie mówiłeś, że… 

\- Zatkaj się głupcze! 

Loki upuszcza torby, które musiał zgarnąć z pokoju zanim zniknęli i miażdży go w uścisku. Żebra Tony’ego promieniują bólem, ale nie odsuwa się nawet na milimetr. Nigdy wcześniej nie był obejmowany z taką desperacją. Opiera głowę o obojczyk Lokiego i wzdycha z ulgą i mruga, żeby odpędzić łzy. 

\- Myślałem, że cię straciłem. 

\- Nie musisz się o to martwić, jestem trochę męczący, może nawet nieco bardziej niż trochę i wcale nie jest tak łatwo się mnie pozbyć. 

\- Kiedy cię zabrali chciałem ich wszystkich pozabijać. 

\- W takim razie dobrze, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Zamknęli by cię w celi i nie miałbyś szansy mnie odwiedzać wilczku. - Loki drgnął niespodziewanie i odsunął od niego aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

\- Wiedziałeś? 

\- Jasne, trudno nie zauważyć wilka, który mówi. 

\- Zachowywałeś się jakby w ogóle mnie tam nie było! - Tony wzrusza ramionami krzywiąc się z bólu. 

\- Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że tam jesteś. Czułem twoje ciepło, słyszałem co mówisz, ale nie mogłem zareagować. Moje myśli skupiały się tylko na pracy. - Tony milknie na chwilę - Wiesz, że to tak na prawdę dzięki tobie je złamałem? 

\- Słucham? 

\- Nie mogłem znieść twojej nieobecności. Nie reagowałem na twoją obecność, ale wilk był dla mnie w jakiś sposób ważny. Może podświadomie wiedziałem, że to ty, może zaklęcie straciło na mocy. Nie wiem, ale to ty byłeś czynnikiem, dzięki któremu zacząłem walczyć. 

\- Zaklęcia mojej matki nie słabną same z siebie - Loki wpatruje się w niego z intensywnością jastrzębia i Tony tłumi w sobie chęć ucieczki. 

\- Czy to ważne? - chrząka – Więc, wilk? Dlaczego? 

\- Zaklęcie w drzwiach. 

\- Co z nim? 

\- Ojciec najwidoczniej miał pewne obawy. Drzwi nie przepuszczały mnie w mojej oryginalnej postaci. Zwierzęca forma krępuje nieco moją magię, możliwe, że chodziło o to. Ojciec bał się, że spróbuję złamać zaklęcie, albo że mnie rozpoznasz. 

\- Cóż, teraz to nie ważne. 

Tony przyciąga Lokiego do kolejnego uścisku. W tym momencie nie obchodzą go konsekwencje ich ucieczki, ważne, że w końcu są razem. Tylko tyle się dla niego liczy. Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy obydwoje się uspokajają, odsuwają się od siebie. 

\- Hej, nie, żebym narzekał, ale proszę powiedz mi, że nie poszedłeś wzorem Asgardzkich projektantów i w kryjówce nie ma żadnych schodów. Poważnie są okropne i założę się, że wyszły już z mody, ktoś w ogóle z nich korzysta? Hej co myślisz o tym, żeby wprowadzić system małych portali zamiast wind? Były by o wiele praktyczniejsze, reagowały by tylko na odciski naszych dłoni. Jestem pewny, że dałbym radę to zrobić jeśli byś mi pomógł. - Loki wyraźnie walczy z uśmiechem. 

\- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego tak bardzo brakowało mi twojego ględzenia. 

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś dalej zachwycał się barwą mojego głosu, ale czy nie moglibyśmy robić tego w innym miejscu? Na przykład gdzieś, gdzie będą fotele? Krzesła też mogą być albo ławki. Nie jestem wybredny, właściwie to jestem bardzo ugodowym facetem. 

\- Oczywiście, pozwól, że zaprowadzę cię do środka i opatrzę twoje rany. 

\- Opatrywanie brzmi cudownie. Prawie jak moja nowa fantazja erotyczna. Zwłaszcza jeśli będziesz robił za pielęgniarkę. Myślisz, że dasz radę skombinować jeden z tych strojów? Masz świetne nogi, chciałbym zobaczyć cię kiedyś w sukience. 

\- Zamknij się Anthony – Mówi, ale czuły uśmiech błąka się na jego ustach. 

\- Możesz przy okazji zwędzić dla mnie knebel, zawsze chciałem tego spróbować. Pomyśl tylko. Loki Odinson znany jako ten który zamknął usta Tony’emu Starkowi. Tak cię zapamiętają, staniesz się nowym ulubionym bogiem ludzkości. 

\- Wydaje mi się, że już dawno znalazłem sposób na zamknięcie ci ust. 

\- Czy ty coś insynuujesz? - Parska czuje się prawie jak za dawnych czasów, kiedy wszystko było łatwiejsze a pomiędzy nimi nie stała bariera kilkudziesięciu lat rozłąki - Loki ty mały perwersie, co by pomyśleli twoi wyznawcy? 

\- Że zasługuję na dodatkowe dary za znoszenie twojej paplaniny? 

\- Ała. Cios poniżej pasa. Kochasz mój głos, zwłaszcza kiedy wymawiam twoje imię. 

\- Uważaj, bo popadnę w samouwielbienie. 

\- Chyba już dawno przekroczyłeś tą granicę – parska. 

\- Insynuacje. 

Tony nie ma pojęcia, gdzie mogą się znajdować. Nie wygląda jak żadne znane mu miejsce w Agardzie. 

Zdawało mu się, że tunele ciągną się w nieskończoność. Dawno stracił poczucie czasu i nie wiedział, ile już tak błądzą. Loki jednak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ten labirynt nie robił na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Poruszał się pewnie jakby mapę tego miejsca wyrytą miał w głowie. Tony wątpił, żeby Loki nie przemyślał swojego planu w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Fakt, że Tony przełamał zaklęcie i uciekł mógł trochę namieszać, ale książę szybko go zmodyfikował i ostatecznie udało im się uciec w ostatnim momencie. Tony nie wierzy, że Odyn dał się tak łatwo zwieść i ciągle ma wrażenie, że zaraz pojawi się znikąd, jednak postanowił na razie się tym nie przejmować i zdać się całkowicie na Lokiego. 

Mijają ogromne pomieszczenie, od którego odchodzą trzy odnogi, Loki bez wahania wybiera środkową nie zwracając nawet uwagi na dwie pozostałe. Zanim docierają do celu swojej podróży, Tony jest cały mokry i cicho sapie. Kostka daje mu się we znaki i jest pewien, że kilka następnych kilometrów by go zabiło. Otępiony bólem zauważa jedynie kilka szczegółów. Ogromne pomieszczenie, dziwnie wyglądające światła zwisające z sufitu i kilka kolejnych korytarzy, Loki bez wahania ciągnie go w stronę fotela postawionego pod kamienną ścianą i bezceremonialnie go na nim sadza. Tony nie może nie odetchnąć ulgą. Zimne palce niecierpliwie odpinają guziki jego koszuli, chwilę potem badając jego żebra, zranione czoło oraz poranione kostki i nadgarstki. 

\- Na wszystkich Bogów, co oni ci zrobili Anthony? 

\- Ehm… właściwie, to większość rzeczy zrobiłem sobie sam. Poza tą uroczą malinką na prawym pośladku, której autorem jest pewien kundel z przedmieścia. Nie zostawił nawet numeru telefonu, barbarzyńca. 

Loki zaciska zęby i wygląda jakby miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć, ostatecznie kręci tylko głową. Tony nic nie może na to poradzić, od zawsze w ten sposób odreagowywał. Im bardziej stresująca sytuacja, tym więcej sarkazmu, żartów i wygłupów Tony’ego. Niejednokrotnie wpędzało go to w kłopoty, na szczęście Loki znał go jak nikt inny i nie komentował tego w żaden sposób. 

\- Zaczekaj tu chwilę. 

\- Nie mam zamiaru się ruszać, śliczny. - mówi puszczając mu oko. 

Odchodząc Loki piorunuje go wzrokiem podczas gdy Tony układając się w fotelu próbuje znaleźć najmniej bolesną pozycję. Skłamałby, jeśli powiedziałby, że nie ciszy się z takiego obrotu spraw. Nawet jeśli kryjówka Lokiego zawiedzie i Odyn w końcu ich znajdzie Tony tym razem nie podda się bez walki. A Wszechojciec bez wątpienia nie podda się tak łatwo, zwłaszcza, że Tony uciekając zabrał ze sobą coś na czym bardzo mu zależy, nawet jeśli nie miał innego wyjścia. 

Podłużny tatuaż na lewej łopatce pulsuje jakby chciał o sobie przypomnieć. Klucz, który umieścił na nim Odyn będąc przekonanym, że Tony będzie wykonywał swoje obowiązki aż po kres dni. Bez niego złote nici rozlewałyby mu się w palcach, krosno nie słuchałoby go a gobeliny się rozpadały. Tony nie urodził się jako Norna, ale Wszechojciec podarował mu moc czyniąc jednym z nich i na pewno chce odzyskać ją powrotem. Z całą pewnością nie będzie bawił się w półśrodki. Zaciągnie go do tej jaskini, aby dalej wykonywał swoją pracę albo po prostu wydrze mu ją z pleców. Tony jest niemal pewien, że Odynowi bardziej spodobałaby się część z obdzieraniem go ze skóry, za co nie do końca może go winić. Jest chyba pierwszym Bogiem, który narobił mu tyle problemów no, może poza Lokim. Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze się dogadują, skoro mają tyle wspólnego. Inteligentni, przystojni, wygadani i sprawiający kłopoty - para idealna. A przynajmniej taką byli zanim Odyn uwięził Tony’ego rozdzielając ich na nie wiadomo jak długo. Zanim Tony do końca zatraca się w czarnych myślach, wraca Loki niosąc ze sobą moździerz i płócienną torbę. Siada u jego stóp i Tony nie może nie przełknąć na ten widok. Loki na szczęście nie zwraca na niego uwagi przeglądając zioła i ustawiając fiolki w rzędzie przed sobą. 

\- Nie użyjesz magii? - Loki zaszczyca go tylko jednym kpiącym spojrzeniem. 

\- Użyję, ale zioła się przydadzą. Magia nie da ray uleczyć wszystkiego, Anthony - Mruczy wrzucając liście do moździerza i energicznie ucierając - Kajdany były przesycone czarami, gdybym użył tam swojej mocy mógłbym ci tylko zaszkodzić. 

\- Świetnie, czyli będzie tak kurewsko boleć, dopóki nie zagoi się samo? - jęczy - Ile to potrwa? 

\- Nie wiem, magiczne rany goją się dużo dłużej niż normalne, mimo to twoja Asgardzka krew powinna przyśpieszyć ten proces. 

\- Półasgardzka. - mamrocze 

\- Jasne. 

\- Mówię poważnie Loki. W moich żyłach krąży też brudna Midgardzka krew mojej matki - mówi Tony szorstko. - Czyżbyś zapomniał? 

\- Świetnie. A w moich krew Potworów. Dalej chcesz się licytować wyżywać na mnie czy mogę cię w końcu opatrzyć? - Warczy 

Riposta zamiera mu na ustach. Nie widzieli się tyle czasu i to oczywiste, że atmosfera między nimi jest nieco napięta. Po drodze, kiedy na głowie mieli pościg i wściekłego Odyna wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Teraz kiedy są relatywnie bezpieczni, zapewne czeka ich kilka dni kłótni, wylewania żali i słownych potyczek. Tylko, że Tony tego nie chciał, wolał, żeby byłoż jak dawniej, ale wiedział, że to nie możliwe. Przynajmniej, dopóki sobie wszystkiego nie wyjaśnią. Dzisiaj nie miał na to siły, poza tym, nie chciał przekroczyć granicy. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co sądzi o sobie Loki. 

\- Nie jesteś potworem Loki. 

\- Semantyka. Połowa Asgardu uważa inaczej. 

\- Nie jestem połową Asgardu. 

\- A ja nie jestem Odynem i jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz szył się jego miarą w mojej obecności zrobię wszystko, żeby twoja rekonwalescencja potrwała o wiele dłużej. 

Usta Tony’ego mimowolnie układają się w uśmiech. Loki bezbłędni odgadł o co mu chodziło. Czuł się brudny i brzydki, kiedy, ktoś tak piękny jak Loki klęczał przed nim i dotykał go dłońmi, które były przyzwyczajone do delikatności atłasu. Przypomniały mu się wszystkie obelgi, którymi traktowano go za młodu. Bękart, odludek, obcy, odmieniec… Odyn nie tolerował Midgardczyków na swoim dworze, ale potrzebował Howarda Starka. Kiedy więc ten wrócił po latach nieobecności z półmidgardzkim dzieckiem na rękach, Odyn zacisnął zęby i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na Tony’ego. Cała reszta Asgardu nie miała żadnych skrupułów i bynajmniej nie dała mu zapomnieć o jego pochodzeniu. Dopiero kiedy ujawnił się jego talent do konstruowania broni przestano traktować go jak trędowatego. Ale Loki ma racje. On nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na jego pochodzenie. Dla niego liczyło się tylko to, żeby Tony stał przy jego boku i go wspierał, nie ważne czy jako przyjaciel, czy kochanek. Zwrócił na niego uwagę jeszcze długo przed tym zanim zaczęli dzielić łoże, wtedy jeszcze nawet nie myśleli, że tak skończą. Loki był jedyną osobą, która nie szykanowała Tony’ego, a jemu nie przeszkadzały żarty księcia. Wręcz przeciwnie, obydwaj przednio bawili się wymyślając nowe figle, które miały uprzykrzyć życie mieszkańcom Asgardu. 

\- Masz rację. Jestem dziś trochę chujem, co? 

\- Odrobinę, ale tym razem ci wybaczę. Jesteś w szoku po złamaniu zaklęcia, cały w bólu i skołowany upływem czasu. Jeśli jutro odezwiesz się tak do mnie jeszcze raz, nie licz na wyrozumiałość. 

\- Ile właściwie czasu minęło, Loki? - Książę krzywi się nieznacznie. 

\- Koniec pogawędek, czas zabrać się do pracy. 

Loki przykłada zimne dłonie nasmarowane roślinną papką do jego boku. Szok spowodowany zimna mazią i bólem wyrywa z jego ust cichy syk. Loki nie zwracając na niego uwagi szeptem mruczy inkantacje w języku, którego nie rozumie. Tony pierwszy raz słyszy tą mowę, brzmi jak syk węży przełamany trelem ptaków. Ufa, że Loki wie co robi, zresztą nawet jeśli język nie stanowiłby dla niego zagadki, wiele by mu to nie pomogło. Magia nie jest jego ulubioną dziedziną. O wiele bardziej od melodyjnych recytacji woli ostrą pieśń stali i syk rozgrzanego metalu. 

Tony chyba odpłynął w połowie, bo kiedy znowu otwiera oczy, Loki zajmuje się jego zranioną kostką. 

\- Nie wygląda to dobrze - mruczy - jest strzaskana. Jak to się stało? 

\- Ehm. Młot mi się omsknął? 

\- Tobie? - Jedna z brwi Lokiego wędruje do góry w wyrazie niedowierzania. - To nie ty czasem mówiłeś, że używasz swojego młota dłużej i wprawniej niż Thor? 

\- Musiałem użyć lewej ręki. 

\- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć. - Zaciska oczy w taki sposób, jakby to jego coś bolało - Nie. Oczywiście, że chcę. Opowiesz mi ze wszystkimi szczegółami jak udało ci się uciec i mnie odnaleźć. 

\- To wcale nie taka długa historia - syczy, kiedy Loki dotyka zranienia - Wiem, że byłeś wilkiem. To znaczy wtedy tego nie wiedziałem, ale gdzieś na krańcu świadomości kołatała mi się myśl, że pamiętam twoje oczy - Palce Lokiego gubią rytm i zahaczają o kostkę wyrywając mu z ust cichu jęk bólu. 

\- Wybacz. 

\- To nic - syczy i przymyka oczy, aby dojść do siebie. - Pamiętam, jak powiedziałeś, że nie jestem już twój i chyba przez to złamałem zaklęcie. Nie wiem jak to się stało Loki, nie pytaj mnie o to. Z mojej perspektywy wyglądało to tak, jakbym obudził się z długiego snu. Potem przeciąłem kajdany, nie byłem pewny czy czar nie zadziała ponownie, więc starałem się zrobić to szybko. Cóż jak widzisz nie obyło się bez problemów - demonstracyjnie unosi prawy nadgarstek - ale się udało. 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przebyłeś kilka kilometrów? - mówi sięgając po jego nadgarstek - jakim cudem dokonałeś tego w tym stanie? 

\- Siła miłości mój książę. 

-Pytam poważnie. -warczy i odwraca twarz, aby ukryć rumieniec wpływający na jego blade policzki. Na próżno, Tony go zauważa i uśmiecha się z czułością. 

\- Nie kłamię. Myślałem tylko o tym, że muszę dotrzeć do Asgardu zanim zabiorą mnie z powrotem. Nie wiem nawet gdzie znajdowało się moje więzienie. Byłem jak w amoku. 

Loki przyjmuje to krótkim skinieniem głowy i wraca do pracy. Ogląda nadgarstki Tony'ego z dokładnością nie chcą przegapić żadnego urazu a Tony mimo wszystko krzywi się co jakiś czas. Ból jest nie do zniesienia i sam zaczął zastanawiać się, jakim cudem udało mu się dotrzeć tak daleko. Krzesło zaczyna być niewygodne i mimowolnie zaczyna się wiercić, Loki nie komentuje tego ani słowem. W tej chwili wiele by dał za możliwość położenia się w miękkim łożu. Kiedy Loki w końcu kończy, zawija rany Tony’ego w cienką gazę i wyciera niedbale dłonie w swoją szatę. 

\- Mogą zostać blizny. W tym momencie nie jestem w stanie nic na to poradzić. - Tony zmusza się, żeby poruszyć ręką i łapie go za nadgarstek, kiedy Loki próbuje wstać. 

\- Jak długo mnie nie było Loki? - Książę mruży oczy i delikatnie strzepuje jego dłoń ze swojej. - Odpowiedziałem na wszystkie twoje pytania najlepiej jak mogłem. W Zamian proszę tylko o to. Odpowiedz mi. Jak długo mnie nie... 

\- Setki lat Anthony - Tony’emu zasycha w ustach - Każdy następny rok był gorszy od poprzedniego. Trwało to wystarczająco długo, bym znienawidził cały świat za odebranie mi ciebie - mówi z nienawiścią czającą się w aksamitnym głosie, który jeszcze do niedawna z taką delikatnością szeptał czary uzdrawiające. Kiedy podnosi wzrok, Tony ma wrażenie, że patrzy w dwa sople Lodu. - Za twoimi plecami jest komnata, którą dla ciebie przygotowałem. Połóż się i odpocznij. Możesz też zażyć kąpieli. Przyjdę później sprawdzić, jak się czujesz i zmienić opatrunek. 

\- Loki poczekaj! - Zanim zdąży go złapać książę odchodzi. 

\- Dobrej nocy Anthony. 

Tony walczy ze sobą, aby od razu za nim nie pobiec, ale wie, że to zły pomysł. Ten dzień był długi nie tylko dla niego. Loki musi odpocząć i oswoić się z nową sytuacją. 

Setki lat... Tony ani przez chwilę nie zakładał, że jego nieobecność trwała tak długo. Nic dziwnego, że książę wydał mu się inny. Dla niego te lata były tylko snem, dla Lokiego nie były tak łaskawe, musiał żyć dzień po dniu w świecie, który go nie akceptował, cierpiąc po jego stracie. Gdyby ich role się odwróciły, Tony nie jest pewny czy by to wytrzymał. Zamyka oczy i przeciera twarz dłońmi. Czuje się odrobinę lepiej, kiedy wie na czym stoi. Siedzi chwilę w tej pozycji aż nie decyduje się udać w kierunku wskazanym mu przez Lokiego. 

Jutro. Jutro będzie lepszy dzień i jeśli Loki znów go zechce, tym razem nie ma zamiaru oddalić się od niego nawet o krok. 

\- Nigdy więcej - obiecuje sobie przekraczając drzwi swojej komnaty. 

Alkowa okazuje się całkiem przestronna i dobrze wyposażona. Komoda, szafa, stół, łóżko i parę krzeseł. Na środku znajduje się ogromne łóżko, na którego widok Tony ma ochotę jęczeć, poważnie od teraz będzie odgrywało główną rolę we wszystkich fantazjach Tony'ego, nie tylko erotycznych. 

Zanim jednak się na nim kładzie postanawia skorzystać z łazienki. Zgarnia ubranie, które czeka na niego złożone na łóżku i walczy ze sobą, żeby mimo wszytko nie położyć się na nim od razu. Łazienka jest na tyle duża, że mieści w sobie pokaźną wannę, w której z łatwością zmieściłyby się dwie osoby. Tony przez chwilę rozważa długą kąpiel, ale ostatecznie porzuca ten pomysł. Zamoczenie opatrunków nie chodziło w grę, sam nie poradziłby sobie z ich zmianą a poza tym nie chce jeszcze bardziej irytować Lokiego. Zgarnia jeden z ręczników wiszących na ścianie i macza go w ciepłej wodzie obmywając całe ciało. Za każdym razem, kiedy szorstki materiał ociera się o skaleczenia, Tony syczy cicho zaciskając zęby. 

Kiedy jest już względnie czysty ubiera czyste szaty a stare rzuca w kąt łazienki. I tak nie będzie z nich lepszego pożytku. Kieruje się do łoża i rzuca na nie z cichym jękiem. Chwała wszystkim bogom! Tony jest gotowy wychwalać każdego z nich pod niebiosa za tak miękki materac. Mimowolnie zauważa, że łóżko jest za duże dla niego samego i wolałby, żeby Loki był tu z nim. Zakrywa oczy przedramieniem i unosi kąciki ust w smutnym uśmiechu. Jeszcze przyjdzie na to czas i na wszystkie świętości, Tony obiecuję sobie, że odda Lokiemu cały czas świata, jeśli tylko ten zdecyduje, że wciąż go pragnie. Z tą myślą zapada w niespokojny sen. 

* 

Budzi go dotyk chłodnych dłoni. Uczucie jest tak przyjemne, że nie może powstrzymać się od cichego jęku. 

\- Loki? - sapie i próbuje otworzyć oczy, ale świat zdecydował się zakołysać akurat w tym momencie. 

\- Jesteś rozpalony. 

\- Tylko dzięki tobie. - Mruczy cicho i walczy, żeby sen znów go nie pochłonął. 

Tony odpływa na jakiś czas, a kiedy znowu otwiera oczy widzi pochylonego nad nim Lokiego który coś do niego mówi. 

-...ony, Anthony no już, wypij to. Poczujesz się lepiej. - Przyciska mu do ust coś zimnego a on stara się to wypić. Napój zostawia po sobie okropny gorzki posmak a po jego brodzie spływa kilka kropli, które uciekły mu z ust. - Świetnie. 

Dwie lodowato zimne ręce dotykają jego skroni i przynoszą chwilę ulgi. Tony mimowolnie wtula się w jedną z nich i na wpół świadomie całuje wnętrze nadgarstka Lokiego. 

\- Tak dobrze, nie przestawaj. 

Ku jego niezadowoleniu jedna z nich, ta która pocałował przed chwilą znika. Z ust wyrywa mu się jęk frustracji, ale chwilę później czuje delikatny dotyk na czole, który stopniowo przesuwa się w górę jego głowy po to aby przeczesać jego włosy. Tony odpręża się i osuwa na łóżku. 

\- Taaak – mruczy przechylając głowę. 

\- Anthony, zioła i czary zaraz zaczną działać. Chodź, zimna kąpiel dobrze ci zrobi. 

\- Nie lubię zimna, 

Mruczy, ale wstaje, aby wykonać polecenie. Pole widzenia zamazuje mu się na krańcach i podłoga nieco się kołysze, ale w końcu udaje mu się stanąć prosto. Mimo, że czuje na sobie asekuracyjny dotyk dłoni, Tony koncentruje się na tym, żeby nie przewrócić się w drodze do łazienki. W końcu stają nad wanną i Tony zastanawia się co w ogóle miał zrobić, ale Loki przychodzi mu z pomocą. Odkręca kurki i wlewa jakiś płyn do środka, zaraz potem odwracając się w stronę Tony’ego. Bez słowa łapie za brzeg koszuli Tony'ego i ściąga mu ją przez głowę, nie kłopocząc się odpinaniem guzików. Zaraz potem klęka, aby pomóc mu wyswobodzić się ze spodni. Tony mimowolnie zagryza wargi na ten widok. Jego dręczony gorączką umysł podsuwa mu wizje, które miały już miejsce w przeszłości i jedna z jego rąk mechanicznie odsuwa zabłąkane kosmyki włosów z czoła Lokiego. Książę tężeje na ten gest, ale szybko się otrząsa i wstaje. Sprawdza temperaturę wody i usatysfakcjonowany zakręca kurki. Tony przy pomocy Lokiego wsuwa się do zimnej wody z niezadowolonym sapnięciem. 

\- No już. Zaraz będzie lepiej. - Loki klęka obok wanny i dopuszcza odrobinę ciepłej wody. Zaraz potem Tony czuje nieprzyjemny ziołowy zapach i ręce Lokiego na swoim ciele- To pomoże ci się zregenerować. Skutki samodzielnego złamania tak potężnego zaklęcia nie są najprzyjemniejsze. 

Nie są, zdecydowanie nie są. Tony stara się opanować drżenie, ale jego własne ciało go nie słucha. W końcu przymyka oczy i osuwając w lodowatą taflę poddaje się zabiegom Lokiego. 

\- Nie zasypiaj, Anthony! 

\- Nie robię tego. - Mruczy i walczy z opadającymi powiekami 

Dłonie Lokiego błądzą po jego ciele wcierając w jego skórę ziołową maź. Gdyby czuł się lepiej opanowały by go inne dreszcze niż obecnie. Nie miał jednak siły się nad tym zastanawiać. Loki delikatnie odgina mu kark i odsuwa go od ścianki wanny, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do jego pleców. W pewnym momencie jego dłonie nieruchomieją a z ust Lokiego wymyka się zdziwione sapnięcie. Zimne palce zarysowują kształt lewej łopatki Tony'ego, gdyby tylko mógł się bardziej kupić zastanowiłby się, dlaczego Loki skupia się akurat na tym miejscu. Niestety w tym momencie jego mózg otumaniony gorączką kazał mu się nachylić, aby ułatwić Lokiemu dostęp i oprzeć rozgrzane czoło o cudownie zimny kran. Znów zaczął odpływać, kiedy jedna z dłoni księcia złapała go za ramię. 

\- Anthony, nie zasypiaj! 

\- Mhmm. 

\- No już podnieś się. 

Loki pomaga mu wyjść z wanny i osusza go jednym z tych szorstkich ręczników. Wyciera go delikatnie tak, aby nie naruszyć jego ran, robi to delikatniej niż Tony kilka godzin wcześniej. Potem pomaga mu się ubrać i prowadzi go do łóżka. Wszystko w oczach Tony'ego wygląda jak niewyraźny sen. Nie może się na niczym skupić i brnie do przodu popychany tylko przez te cudowne dłonie, które teraz zarzucają na niego ciepłą kołdrę i odgarniają włosy z czoła. 

\- Jutro powinno być lepiej. - mówi i przeciąga palcami przez włosy Tony'ego- Odpoczywaj. 

Kiedy podnosi się, aby wyjść z komnaty Tony łapie w palce jego chudy nadgarstek. 

\- Zostań? 

Odsuwa się na kraniec łóżka robiąc miejsce dla Lokiego mimo, że wcześniej i tak zmieściłby się bez problemu. 

\- Proszę? 

Loki marszczy się i sapie z frustracją. Oczywiście, że nie potrafi mu niczego odmówić, zwłaszcza teraz kiedy tyle ryzykował, żeby do niego wrócić. Wacha się tylko chwilę i obchodzi łoże śledzony przez czujne oczy Tony’ego. Nie kłopocze się nawet ze zrzucaniem swojego odzienia, po prostu kładzie się w nieznacznej odległości za jego plecami. Stark zadowolony zaczyna mruczeć podziękowania i wygląda jakby za chwilę miał znów zapaść w sen. Taka obecność Lokiego w zupełności mu wystarcza. Pamiętał co stało się parę godzin wcześniej, kiedy za bardzo naciskał i nie chciał, żeby Loki teraz go zostawił. Jednak po chwili czuje jak długie ręce oplatają go w pasie. Jego wargi układają się w czuły uśmiech i z przyzwyczajenia odchyla głowę, żeby Loki mógł ułożyć swoją twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Ich ciała pasują do siebie idealnie, prawie tak jakby lata rozłąki nigdy nie miały miejsca. 

\- Jesteś takim idiotą Anthony. 

\- Yhymm...ale twoim - Łapie jedną z dłoni Lokiego i splata ich palce. Zasypia kołysany do snu jego miarowym oddechem 

* 

Tony budzi się sam. Oczywiście, to było do przewidzenia, ale i tak żołądek nieprzyjemnie zaciska mu się, kiedy odkrywa, że Lokiego z nim nie ma. Kręci głową i podnosi się przecierając twarz dłońmi. Jak zawsze musi sprawiać same kłopoty. Loki na pewno nie był zadowolony, że stracił cały wieczór na doglądanie Tony’ego. 

Tony niezliczoną ilość razy analizował różne opcje i zastanawiał się czy dla Lokiego nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby wtedy w więzieniu, zaczekał po prostu aż czar aktywuje się ponownie, zamiast wymyślać idiotyczny plan ucieczki. Minęły setki lat, Tony już nawet nie jest pewny czy chce wiedzieć, ile dokładnie. Loki na pewno miał poukładane życie, może było mu ciężko, ale Tony z doświadczenia wie, że nawet jeśli całkowicie nie zapomina się o bólu czas zaciera kontury i sprawia, że jest łatwiejszy do przyjęcia. Swoim pojawieniem się na pewno rozdrapał tylko stare rany, które już dawno były zaleczone. Wzdycha. Chyba najlepiej byłoby, gdyby Tony po prostu palnął sobie w łeb zaraz po odzyskaniu świadomości. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty położył się znów i zmusił do zaśnięcia. 

Nie miał przyjemnych snów, budził się kilkakrotnie z koszmarów pełnych złota i krwi, dźwięku młota uderzającego o metal i gniewu Odyna. W końcu dał sobie spokój i nalał pełną wannę gorącej wody. Tony zanurzył się w niej sycząc. Woda była tak gorąca, że aż parzyła, szczególnie miejsca, gdzie był ranny. Mimo to nie miał zamiaru ani trochę jej ochładzać. Ból zawsze pomagał mu myśleć i motywował go do pracy. Całe życie chciał pokazać innym, że zasługuje na miano Asgrdczyka dlatego pracował o wiele ciężej niż wszyscy inni. Mimo całej pracy, którą w to włożył zawsze odstawał od reszty. Pierwszą osobą, której nie przeszkadzało jego pochodzenie był Loki. Zaprzyjaźnili się jeszcze zanim Loki dowiedział się, że Odyn nie jest jego ojcem. To był dla niego cios., najgorzej zniósł wieść o swoim pochodzeniu. Tony cały czas był wtedy przy nim i zajmował jego myśli, pozwalał mu płakać w swoje ramię i pomagał wymyślać kawały. Wszystko, aby Loki nie myślał o sobie źle. Tony czasem myślał, że już wtedy go kochał, chociaż związali się dopiero lata później. Teraz to wszystko legło w gruzach i to on to zaprzepaścił. Tony często zastanawiał się czy udałoby im się wtedy uciec, ciężko jednak spojrzeć na to w tym świetle. 

Tony spędził w wannie wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby woda całkowicie ostygła i kiedy w końcu ją opuszcza, wychodzi z postanowieniem, że zrobi wszystko, żeby Loki był szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli jego przyszłość nie będzie uwzględniała Tony'ego. Z tym zamiarem udaje się na poszukiwania księcia. Jak się okazuje, na próżno. 

Tony nie widzi Lokiego przez następne cztery dni. Nie, żeby nie szukał. Przetrząsnął każdy najmniejszy kąt ich nowej kryjówki, która swoją drogą okazała się całkiem spora. Na dodatek nigdzie nie może znaleźć wyjścia i jest prawie pewny, że Loki jakoś je ukrył. Tony ignoruje nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że znów znajduje się w celi i snuje się po grocie w poszukiwaniu czegoś czym mógłby zając myśli. 

Znajduje parę spróchniałych desek, kilka sztuk gwoździ i młotek, który prawie na pewno miał służyć do przygotowywania jakiejś potrawy i z braku innych możliwości zaczyna robić doniczki. Pięć, długich, prostokątnych doniczek. Zajmuje mu to cudowne trzy godziny, podczas których nie czuje się jak więzień i nie myśli o tym, że Loki najzwyczajniej w świecie go zostawił. Kiedy kończy nadgarstek pali go żywym ogniem, kostka też nie jest w idealnym stanie, bo ostatnie kilka godzin spędził praktycznie w całości w kuckach. Otumaniony bólem kuśtyka do swojej kwatery starając się nie myśleć o tym, że został sam. Kiedy dotyka łóżka momentalnie zasypia. 

Budzi się kilka godzin później cały spocony, co w ostatnim czasie nie było niczym nowym. Koszmary towarzyszyły mu za każdym razem, kiedy tylko zamykał oczy. Nauczony doświadczeniem wiedział, że nie zaśnie, więc przebrał się w czyste szaty i postanowił poszukać czegoś, co będzie mógł przerobić na doniczki. 

Zanim wraca Loki, Tony dorobił się pięciu doniczek, dwóch krzeseł, małego stolika, regału i stłuczonego palca. Rozłożył się z tym wszystkim w holu, wcale nie po to, żeby nie przegapić powrotu Lokiego. Tutaj po prostu magiczne światło działało najlepiej. Kiedy Loki w końcu wraca, Tony jest w trakcie składania ławki z fragmentów starych krzeseł zabranych z jadalni. Książę staje naprzeciwko Tony'ego i zamiera. Na jego twarzy maluje się zmęczenie i mała konsternacja wywołana być może Tony'm i jego nowym hobby. Mruga parę razy i marszczy brwi z niezadowoleniem. 

\- Cześć – Rzuca Tony nie patrząc w jego stronę. Ten mały gwóźdź wydał się nagle cholernie interesujący. 

\- Witaj Anthony. Mogłem przewidzieć, że nie usiedzisz na miejscu. 

\- Nah, mam doświadczenie w byciu uwięzionym w cudownie zamkniętych pomieszczeniach bez możliwości wyjścia. 

Tony naprawdę stara się, żeby jego głos nie ociekał jadem, mimowolnie zaciska usta i skupia się na swoim zadaniu. To nie tak, że Tony nie cieszył się, że go widział. Po prostu czuł się oszukany, kiedy obudził się i zorientował, że został zamknięty, bez możliwości wyjścia a Loki gdzieś zniknął. Książę jakby niczego nie zauważył kiwa głową a jego oczy emanują chłodem. 

\- Świetnie. Miło mi widzieć, że wracasz do zdrowia. -Loki mijając go rzuca mu pod nogi płócienny worek i kieruje się w stronę swojej komnaty - Liczę, że będziesz wiedział co z tym zrobić. 

I tak po prostu mija go bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Tony czuje na języku gorycz, mruga szybko, aby odpędzić łzy i ciska młotkiem w przeciwna ścianę. 

\- Kurwa! 

Przez chwile ma wrażenie, że słyszy kroki Lokiego zmierzające z powrotem w jego stronę więc łapie worek i zatrzaskuje drzwi do swojej komnaty przekręcając klucz. Wie, że to, żadna obrona przed Lokim, ale zrobił to chyba w geście nie do końca cichego buntu. 

Tony jest tak zły, że aż do wieczora nie spojrzał nawet na podarek Lokiego. W końcu się łamie i kiedy zegar wybija północ rozsznurowuje worek. Na dłoń wypada mu złote jabłko. Takie samo, które hodowała Idun w swoim Asgardzkim ogrodzie. Bogowie spożywali je aby zachować młodość i sprawność. Naraz zalewa go fala złości i strachu. Ściska w ręce jabłko i wypada ze swojej komnaty kierując się prosto do tej należącej do Lokiego. 

Złote jabłka są dobrze strzeżone. Są cholernie dobrze strzeżone i dostanie się do nich zawsze było problematyczne. Stanowiły dla Lokiego wyzwanie i nic dziwnego, że tak kochał je wykradać. Bogini mu obiecywała zemstę za każdym razem, kiedy zauważała brakujący owoc, ale Loki nigdy sobie z tego nic nie robił. Tylko, że wtedy byli w Asgardzie. Tam zawsze mógł liczyć na ochronę Odyna albo Thora czy nawet Tony’ego. Teraz byli zbiegami i musieli się ukrywać nie tylko przed samym Odynem, ale także przed wszystkimi innymi, którzy z czystej zawiści zaciągnęli by ich przed jego oblicze. A Loki najzwyczajniej w świecie wkradł się do Asgardu, żeby ukraść jabłko. Pieprzone złote jabłko. Tony nie może uwierzyć, że ten idiota aż tak się narażał! 

Wpada do jego pokoju jak burza i kiedy tylko dostrzega Lokiego ciska w niego jabłkiem, które ten bez problemu łapie, mimo, że w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał. 

\- Anthony do cholery! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jak ciężko było to zdobyć? 

\- Zamknij się! - Loki zamiera, nie spodziewając się takiego wybuchu z jego strony. - Zamknij się do cholery! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę jakie to było niebezpieczne?! 

\- Och oczywiście, że tak! Dlatego mógłbyś okazać choć odrobinę wdzięczności - Warczy, jego zęby są odsłonięte czym przypomina mu wilka. To nie tak, że nigdy się nie kłócili, robili to wielokrotnie, ale zawsze potem potrafili się pogodzić. Loki w przeciwieństwie do Tony’ego nigdy nie krzyczy, teraz najwyraźniej też nie ma zamiaru. 

\- Czy cię o to prosiłem? Myślisz, że co by się stało, gdyby kto cię złapał, co?! 

\- A czy ja prosiłem ciebie, żebyś dał się naznaczyć znakiem Norn i przypieczętował swój los jako marionetka Odyna?! - w trzech krokach pokonuje dzieląca ich drogę i łapie Tony’ego za przód koszuli – To znamię na twojej łopatce, teraz wszystko nabiera sensu. Myślisz, że tego właśnie chciałem? 

\- Gdyby nie to, do teraz gniłbyś w więzieniu. 

\- Nigdy nie prosiłem cię o łaskę! 

\- Na prawdę myślisz, że to wszystko przez to? Zwykła łaska?! 

Suchy śmiech Lokiego wypełnia pokój, Tony nigdy nie słyszał niczego podobnego i dreszcz niepokoju wstrząsa jego ciałem. 

\- A z czego innego? Biedny mały książę Loki, złamany i zniszczony przez własnego ojca, a nie wróć, przez człowieka, który mienił się jego ojcem a okazał się zwykłym porywaczem. - Warzy szarpiąc koszule Tony’ego tak, że część guzików sypie się na podłogę - Och jak łatwo będzie go uwieść, może poczuje się lepiej? A może ja też będę coś z tego miał? - jego głos przybiera prześmiewczą barwę a na ostatnie słowa Tony cofa się jak uderzony obuchem. 

\- Ty myślisz, że ja… 

\- Och, Anthony, nasz gatunek ma niezwykły talent do zdobywania sobie pozycji przez łóżko. Zobaczmy chociażby na moja matkę, całkiem nieźle się ustawiła jak na czarownice pospolitego pochodzenia. Niestety zanim się zorientowałem było już za późno. 

\- I cały ten czas, myślałeś, że to chęć zdobycia pozycji. - Tony zaciska powieki odpędzając łzy. Cholera drugi raz tego dnia ma ochotę płakać. - Czy tobie wyprali mózg?! Zapomniałeś, ile razy powtarzałem ci, że cię kocham?! 

\- To tylko słowa a ty, zaprosiłeś do swojego łóżka potwora. 

\- Nie jesteś potworem - mówi przez ściśnięte gardło i wtedy jego plecy uderzają w ścianę, Tony jest pewny, że zostawił na niej wgłębienie. 

\- Och przejrzyj na oczy. Tacy jak ja są ucieleśnieniem wszystkich dziecięcych koszmarów. Zabijaliśmy na wojnie, niszczyliśmy światy. 

\- Na wojnie każdy zabija. 

\- Zamknij się! - Loki nad sobą wyraźnie nie panuje, naciska na niego z coraz większa siłą, przez co zaczyna mieć problemy z oddychaniem - Co mam zrobić, żebyś w końcu uwierzył kim jestem?! Mam pokazać ci się bez iluzji? Chcesz zobaczyć, jak wyglądam naprawdę? 

-Niebieski czy nie… Ciągle kochałbym cię tak samo. 

Robi mu się ciemno przed oczami i kiedy ręka Lokiego w końcu go puszcza Tony osuwa się na podłogę, robiąc spazmatyczne wdechy. Gdy w końcu odzyskuje ostrość widzenia a jego płuca zaczynają działać próbuje wstać, ale udaje mu się to dopiero za trzecim razem. Podchodzi do Lokiego, który oszołomiony wpatruje się w swoje ręce i łapie go za podbródek, aby podniósł wzrok. 

\- Loki ty cudowny imbecylu, jak doszło do tego, że we mnie zwątpiłeś? 

\- Nie zrobiłem tego. 

\- Och oczywiście, że tak, jeśli chociaż raz pomyślałeś, że rozkładając przed tobą nogi chciałem utorować sobie drogę do tronu. 

\- Myślałem, że matka cię do tego przekonała, że może obiecała ci pozycję, albo… cokolwiek. 

\- Och do kurwy nędzy nie myśl, najwyraźniej nie wychodzi ci to za dobrze! - warczy zirytowany - Czy poważnie myślisz, że oddałbym za ciebie, życie i dał naznaczyć pieprzonym znakiem Norn gdybym cię nie kochał? 

Loki pochyla się i całuje go ledwo dotykając jego warg, jakby nie był pewny, czy może to zrobić. Tony nie reaguje nieco oszołomiony, ale zaraz potem przyciska go do siebie nie zostawiając między nimi nawet skrawka przestrzeni. Przez chwile dzielą tyko niewinny pocałunek, dopóki Tony prowokacyjnie nie liże ust Lokiego. Uśmiecha się na dźwięk cichego jęku, którego nie zdążył opanować i wykorzystując szansę toruje sobie językiem drogę do jego ust. Kiedy w końcu Loki się od niego odrywa jest uroczo zarumieniony i na sam widok Tony jest tak cholernie twardy. 

\- Jestem potworem. - Sapie Loki wpatrując się w jego oczy. 

\- Świetnie, lubię eksperymentować. - Przewraca oczami wiedząc, że go nie przekona. 

\- Przed chwilą straciłem nad sobą panowanie. 

\- Kocham ryzyko. 

\- A jak zrobię ci krzywdę? 

\- Och proszę tak. Wiesz, jak mnie to kręci. - Wygina się w łuk i ociera o biodro Lokiego. -A teraz popchnij mnie na tą ścianę tak jak zrobiłeś to poprzednio i w końcu mnie zerżnij. 

Loki parska krótkim śmiechem, ale zaraz potem popycha go z nieco mniejszą siłą niż poprzednio, aż jego plecy nie dotykają ściany. Tony przygryza wargę i odchyla szyję w zapraszającym geście z czego Loki od razu korzysta. Przywiera wargami do jego skóry i błądzi po niej językiem przygryzając ją w kilku miejscach. 

-Tak właśnie tak kochanie. - syczy, kiedy Loki przebija zębami skórę i zlizuje krew, wypływającą z rany - Idealne słońce. Taak, pokaż mi jakim jesteś potworem. No dalej. 

Loki zarzuca sobie jedną z jego nóg na swoje biodro, tak, że mogą się o siebie swobodnie ocierać i Tony jęczy łapiąc powietrze haustami. 

-Tak, tak Loki jesteś taki twardy - zjeżdża dłonią i łapie go przez cienki materiał - I te skórzane spodnie, taka z ciebie cholerna diwa. - mruczy ciągle pocierając jego krocze- Powiedz mi ilu chciało cię pieprzyć, kiedy mnie nie było? Ale spójrz na siebie tak cudownie twardy, taki gotowy i to wszystko tylko dla mnie. 

Loki dosłownie zrywa z niego ubranie. Oderwane guziki odbijają się od podłogi i toczą po całej komnacie. Całuje go od razu wpychając język w jego usta, jego ręce błądzą po torsie Tony’ego co jakiś czas drapiąc paznokciami jasną skórę. 

Tony jest w niebie, totalnie odlatuje, kiedy Loki dwoma palcami bez ostrzeżenia ściska jeden z jego sutków. Jęczy mu w usta przygryzając wargę, czuje metaliczny posmak krwi i wcale mu to nie przeszkadza, wręcz przeciwnie. Gdyby jego mózg działał chociaż trochę, pewnie ułożyłby plan działania, ale jest za bardzo skupiony na tym, żeby ocierać się o Lokiego, więc odpada myślenie o czymkolwiek innym niż - tak, Cholera, mocniej i Loki, Loki! 

\- Anthony - Loki używa swojego najlepszego tonu i jeśli to możliwe, Tony’emu staje jeszcze bardziej. Wszystko byłoby idealne, gdyby bóg nie odsunął się, tracąc z nim jakikolwiek kontakt. Tony mimowolnie porusza biodrami, bo cholera, ale to było takie dobre a ten drań przerwał. 

\- Och tak, boże, ten twój głos powiedz to jeszcze raz, albo nie, wróćmy do tego co przedtem. 

Szarpie się, żeby znowu złapać usta Lokiego w swoje własne, ale zanim zdąży to zrobić Loki unieruchamia go przy ścianie. Tony wydaje z siebie jęk zawodu, który przechodzi w inny bardziej piskliwy, kiedy Loki ponownie zaczyna ściskać jego sutki. Frustruje go, że jedyny kontakt jaki mają to dłonie Lokiego na jego klatce piersiowej i po tak długim czasie rozłąki ten delikatny dotyk to dla niego za mało. Pali go i drażni wprowadzając całe ciało w drżenie. I Tony naprawdę nie jest i nigdy nie był świętym, kiepski z niego bóg, więc skamle i wygina się prosząco w stronę drugiego ciała. 

\- Ty, cholerny piękny draniu. Chodź tu, chodź do mnie - jęczy. - Na wszystkich bogów. zrób coś wreszcie! 

-Anthony - mruczy tym głębokim głosem, od którego podnoszą mu się włosy na karku. - Zapomniałeś już jak prosić o uwagę swojego księcia? 

\- Och boże, tak zrobię co zechcesz. Mam cię błagać? Zrobię to, oczywiście, że zrobię. 

Jedna z dłoni Lokiego zaciska się na jego szyi tak jak wcześniej uszczuplając dopływ tlenu. Tym razem jednak dotyk jest delikatniejszy i bardziej wyważony, nastawiony na niesienie przyjemności. Dłonie Lokiego są pewne. Wie, jak go złapać, żeby sprawić mu tylko lekki dyskomfort, chociaż tymi samymi rękami mógłby bez problemu zabić. Tony rozkłada nogi w niemym zaproszeniu, z którego ku jego rozczarowaniu Loki nie korzysta. 

\- Za dużo mówisz. Jaki jest pożytek z tych ust dla twojego księcia Anthony? 

Tony chce powiedzieć, że ooch tak już wie i zrobi to z przyjemnością, że będzie grzecznym chłopcem dla Lokiego. Długie palce księcia zaciskają się mocniej na jego szyi chwilowo, całkowicie odcinając dopływ tlenu. Tony ma mroczki przed oczami i zaczyna już trochę odpływać, kiedy z otumanienie budzi go upadek na twardą podłogę. Jego kolana trochę protestują i jutro będzie miał tam spore siniaki, ale ból jest orzeźwiający. Odzyskuje ostrość widzenia i widzi jak zadowolony z siebie Loki opiera się o ramę łóżka. Tony podchodzi do niego na kolanach i kładzie dłonie na jego udach. Jest całkiem pewny, że on i jego fiut umrą kiedyś przez te skórzane spodnie. 

\- Jezu kochanie jesteś dla mnie taki dobry - Przez duszenie jego głos jest nieco szorstki i Tony ma lekkie problemy z mówieniem - powiedz, że mogę cię ssać. Mogę prawda? 

Nie czekając na odpowiedź szybkim ruchem odpina pasek i zamek spodni Lokiego (Cholernych skórzanych spodni,) i opuszcza je do kolan. Penis Lokiego jest w pełnym wzwodzie a końcówka lśni od preejakulatu. Tony nie może się powstrzymać i od razu pochyla się, aby possać samą główkę, co Loki kwituje przeciągłym jękiem i wplątaniem palców w jego włosy. Tony owija dłoń u podstawy Lokiego tam, gdzie nie sięga ustami i zaczyna poruszać głową. Na początku robi to powoli, bo może gdzieś tam ma w sobie coś z sadysty i kocha dręczyć swojego księcia. Sunie wargami po trzonie, językiem pieszcząc wrażliwą główkę, kiedy już przyzwyczaja się do ciężaru fiuta na swoim języku, zabiera dłoń stopniowo biorąc Lokiego coraz głębiej aż dotyka nosem, włosków na jego podbrzuszu. Wypadł z wprawy i gardło mimowolnie zaciska mu się spazmatycznie, ale Tony stara się to opanować. Loki zachowuje się jak gentleman i daje mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się. Dopiero kiedy Tony z premedytacją spogląda na niego spod przymrużonych powiek nie wytrzymuje i cofa biodra, aby zaraz z powrotem zagłębić się w jego ustach. Oczy trochę mu łzawią, ale mruczy, żeby zachęcić Lokiego bo zdecydowanie bliżej mu jednak do masochisty. Loki pieprzy jego usta dobra chwilę, ale odsuwa się, kiedy po policzkach Tony’ego spływają pierwsze łzy. Wyciąga fiuta z jego ust, a Tony w końcu może zaczerpnąć powietrza. Kocha powietrze, nawet bardzo, ale nie tak bardzo jak usta Lokiego. Zwłaszcza gdy książę przyciąga go do namiętnego pocałunku. Tony wie, że Loki smakuje samego siebie i ta myśl jest tak podniecająca, że jego własny fiut drga z zainteresowaniem. 

Loki w końcu się nad nim lituje i pcha go na łóżko zaraz potem przykrywając go całym sobą. I to jest tak bardzo niesprawiedliwe, bo o ile te cholerne skórzane spodnie wylądowały na podłodze razem z czarnymi bokserkami, to koszula ciągle wisi na jego chudych ramionach. Tony w proteście zamiast spróbować ją rozpiąć od razu rozrywa materiał. Przylega ustami do do tego jednego punktu na szyi Lokiego przez który zawsze jęczy. 

\- Anthony, chcesz… 

\- Och kurwa śliczności, nawet nie pytaj - Tony nie jest do końca zadowolony, bo żeby mu odpowiedzieć musi oderwać usta od mlecznobiałej skóry - Masz coś śliskiego? Nie, z resztą nieważne, możesz bez. 

\- Wariat - Loki patrzy na niego w szoku. 

-Ale twój. 

Tony chce powrócić do gryzienia Lokiego ale zostaje brutalnie odwrócony na brzuch i przyszpilony do łóżka. 

\- Hej! Byłem w tkacie czegoś ważnego! 

Loki nie odpowiada, za to sunie ustami w dół jego pleców aż do pośladków, na których zostawia ślad zębów. Odchyla obydwa i przeciąga językiem od odbytu aż po jądra smakując Tony’ego, na co ten skamle w poduszkę. Loki powtarza to kilka razy aż składa delikatny pocałunek na jego wejściu. Tony słyszy jakiś szelest a pokój rozświetla zielona barwa magii. 

\- Ręce za plecy 

Bez zastanowienia spełnia polecenie. Loki łapie oba jego nadgarstki jedną ręka skutecznie go unieruchamiając. Czuje muśnięcie palców na wejściu i unosi nieco biodra, żeby Loki miał lepsze pole manewru. 

\- Kolor? 

\- Och, cholera, ty tak poważnie?! - Za to stwierdzenie zarabia mało delikatnego klapsa w prawy pośladek. Jest pewny, że odbiło się na n im wszystkie pięć palców. 

\- Kolor? 

\- Daj spokój, zobacz jak zachęcający jest mój tyłek w tym świetle. 

Kolejne uderzenie, tym razem w lewy. Tony mimowolne poprawia się na łóżku. 

\- Kolor? 

\- Zielony, zieleńszy niż trawa, niedojrzałe truskawki i twoje cholerne oczy. Tak zielony, że agh… kurwa. 

Loki Wsadził w niego od razu dwa palce i jego tyłek pulsuje zaciskając się na nich. Tony to kocha i jednocześnie nienawidzi. Teraz odczuwa te lata rozłąki, której zostali poddani, ale tak dobrze jest znów go czuć, że przymyka oczy. Dobrze, że Loki jednak go nie posłuchał i użył nawilżenia, bo Tony jednak odrobinę przecenił swoje możliwości. 

\- Zielony? - Może sobie wyobrazić uśmiech wykrzywiający jego wargi. 

\- Jak cholera. 

Loki parska śmiechem ten dźwięk rozgrzewa jego serce i sprawia, że mu wtóruje, zdaje sobie sprawę, że słyszy go po raz pierwszy, odkąd znów się spotkali. Pomimo szorstkiego podejścia Loki nie chce zrobić mu krzywdy i czeka aż się rozluźni. Dopiero wtedy zaczyna poruszać palcami, bez problemu odnajdując jego prostatę. Tony kwili i wije się na łóżku za każdym razem, kiedy Loki porusza punk w głębi niego. 

\- Jesteś taki ciasny Anthony. Myślisz, że mógłbyś… 

\- Taaak. Boże tak. 

\- Będzie cholernie boleć. 

Loki może sobie mówić, że nie chce go krzywdzić, że chce być dla Tony’ego delikatny, oczywiście w każdym innym aspekcie ich życia to prawda, ale w nie łóżku. Tak jak Tony kocha ból, tak Loki uwielbia mu go zadawać. Zawsze upewnia się, że Tony wyraża na wszystko zgodę, że wie na co się pisze, bo mimo wszystko nie chce go na prawdę zranić. Tą zasadę ustalili wieki temu po jednym nieprzyjemnym incydencie. Tony nie jest do końca rozluźniony, właściwie to jest ledwo rozciągnięty, ale też nie ma ochoty dłużej czekać. 

\- Dawaj. Wiem, że chcesz widzieć, jak wiję się z bólu. - Dwa uderzenia spadają na jego prawy pośladek – cholerny sadysta. 

Zanim Loki zabiera palce wsadza jeszcze jeden, pieprząc go chwilę trzema, jakby chciał upewnić się, że Tony da radę go przyjąć. Zaraz potem wsadza poduszkę pod biodra Tony’ego i przystawia główkę penisa do jego wejścia. Tony zamyka oczy nabierając powietrze w płuca. 

\- Zielony? 

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz zapytasz to przysięgam, że... 

Okrzyk zdziwienia pomieszanego z bólem przerywa jego wypowiedź. Loki wsunął się w niego jednym szybkim pchnięciem. Tkwił w nim teraz zanurzony aż po same jądra dysząc cicho i całując jego plecy. Tony zabrał ręce z pleców, aby złapać w nie prześcieradło, kiedy to zauważa szybko się reflektuje kładąc je tam ponownie. Loki w końcu zabronił mu ich stamtąd zabierać, nie komentuje jednak jego nieposłuszeństwa w żaden sposób. Wejście Tony’ego pulsuje wokół członka stopniowo przyzwyczajając się do jego grubości. Loki masuje ją lekko kciukiem jakby chciał wynagrodzić mu cały ból. Też mu sadysta! 

\- Anthony? 

Brzmi jakby zwątpił słuszność tego co robili. Tony kategorycznie protestuje przeciwko takiemu sapiąc w poduszkę. 

\- Zielony. 

Loki odczytuje to jako znak, że wszystko jest w porządku. Łapie jego ręce unieruchamiając je na plecach i przygniatając go do materaca. Pierwsze kilka pchnięć jest powolne i delikatne, prawie jak na samym początku ich znajomości zanim odkryli co tak na prawdę ich obu pociąga. Z czasem Loki przyspiesza jego ruchy starą się szybsze a pchnięcia coraz mocniejsze. Tony nie może nic poradzić na to, że został zredukowany do jęczącego i wijącego się pod nim bałaganu. W końcu Loki puszcza jego ręce i każde mu się podnieść opierając o jego klatkę piersiową, teraz praktycznie siedzi mu na kolanach. Ma wrażenie, że książę wchodzi w niego jeszcze głębiej i szybciej. W pewnym momencie Loki jedną ręka łapie go za przyrodzenie, obciągając mu w rytm swoich pchnięć a drugą kładzie mu n a gardle. Tony odchyla głowę czując zaciskające się na jego szyi palce Lokiego. 

\- No dalej Anthony, dojdź dla swojego księcia. 

I Tony dochodzi, zaciskając się na Lokim Orgazm wprawia jego ciało w drżenie i zanim Tony odpływa czuje jak Loki szczytuje głęboko w nim. 

Kiedy odzyskuje świadomość leży odwrócony placami do Lokiego, który obcałowuje jego ramiona. 

\- Przesadziłem? - Pyta nosem pocierając zaczerwieniony ślad na jego szyi. 

\- Nie. Po prostu było nieco intensywnie – Tony parska – Po takim czasie musiałeś czuć się, jakbyś posuwał dziewicę. 

\- Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek nią byłeś. 

\- Hej! 

Tony odwraca się twarzą do Lokiego uderzając go w ramię, zaraz potem składa na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak za nim tęsknił. Tony jest stuprocentowo pewny, że nie chce go już nigdy opuszczać. Trwają przez chwilę wtuleni w siebie, zanim Loki przerywa ciszę. 

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? 

\- Mhmm. I tak to zrobisz. 

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? 

Tony mógłby się z nim drażnić i i udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi. Jest na to jednak zbyt zmęczony i zbyt rozluźniony po seksie, żeby bawić się w podchody. 

\- Mówiłem ci Loki. Kocham cię, nie mogłem pozwolić ci spędzić życia w tej klatce. 

Loki drży i mono go do siebie przyciąga. Tony sapie, bo nagle poczuł jak wymagające było to wszystko co zrobili. Poza wieloma otarciami i bolącym tyłkiem, miał jeszcze zakwasy na nogach i rękach. 

\- To moja wina. 

\- Co? Czekaj, jakim cudem przeszliśmy od cudownego pieprzenia do obwiniania się o coś na co nie miałeś wpływu? 

Loki przez chwilę błądzi wzrokiem po jego twarzy, jakby szukał w nim zwątpienia. Tony tylko przewraca oczami rozciąga się na łóżku rozmasowując mięśnie. 

\- Wal. Co mi umknęło? -Loki wygląda przez chwilę się waha, ale w końcu daje mu znak, żeby się odwrócił. 

\- Wiesz co masz na plecach? 

\- Znak Norn. Bez niego nie byłbym w stanie tworzyć nici. 

\- Zgadza się. Na początku było ich trzy. Trzy Boginie przeznaczenia przędące złotą nić. Urd, Werdandi i Skuld. Domeną Urd była przeszłość, Werdandi teraźniejszość a Skuld przyszłość. Nikt nie chciał zaleźć im za skórę, ponieważ tak samo jak sprowadzały życie, mogły też wywołać śmierć i zniszczenie. Wszystkie zamieszkiwały jaskinie w korzeniach Yggdrasila, drzewa świata. 

\- Mhmm, znam tę legendę. Dlaczego mi to mówisz? 

\- Ponieważ Norny nie są osobną rasą tak jak krasnoludy czy lodowe olbrzymy, albo nawet Asgardczycy. Nikt o tym nie wspomina a sam sekret jest tak pilnie strzeżony, że zapewne znają go tylko najstarsi bogowie. 

\- Okej.. Zatem skąd ty go znasz? 

\- Kiedy próbowałem ci pomóc szukałem wiedzy wszędzie. Oskarżali mnie o sabotowanie studni Urd, więc chciałem ją zbadać i znaleźć sprawcę. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy okazało się, że studnia nie jest nawet wyszczerbiona. - Tony marszczy brwi w niezrozumieniu. - Zacząłem drążyć, od początku wiedziałem, że z ta sprawą co jest nie tak, ale nie wiedziałem co. Lata mijały. Starałem się udawać usłużnego syna jakim Odyn zawsze chciał mnie widzieć, jednocześnie rozwiązując krok po kroku tą zagadkę, ale ciągle brakowało mi jednego elementu układanki – mówiąc to przejechał ręką po łopatce Tony’ego – ale już go znalazłem. 

\- Co? 

\- Nie przerywaj – Loki wywraca oczami z zadowolonym uśmiechem, zawsze uwielbiał władze jaką niosła za sobą wiedza. - Pewnego dnia jeszcze raz wróciłem pod studnię. Zdziwiło mnie, że nigdzie nie ma ani jednej Norny. Zacząłem więc przeszukiwać pobliskie jaskinie, zajęło mi to miesiące, ale w końcu dotarłem do jaskini umiejscowionej pod samym sercem Yggdrasila. Nikogo nie znalazłem rzecz jasna, za to odkryłem komnaty pełne ksiąg i zwojów. - Na samo wspomnienie tego jego oczy mienia się blaskiem – Liczyłem, że znajdę tu coś co może ci pomoc, W końcu nikt nie zadaje sobie tyle trudu, aby ukryć coś tak ogromnego, jeśli nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jego wartości. Kilka lat zajęło mi odszyfrowanie tego wszystkiego, ale było warto. Stąd dowiedziałem się o historii pierwszych bogów, stworzeniu świata i wielu innych rzeczach. 

\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną? 

\- Cierpliwości. - mruczy z zadowoleniem trącając nosem jego szyję – Tu dowiedziałem się kim tak naprawdę są Norny. Nie urodziły się takie jak Odyn, Thor czy choćby ja. Nie, one zostały naznaczone znakiem, który dał im moc tworzenia nici. - Kolejny raz przejechał dłonią po jego plecach okrążając czarny punkt na jego łopatce – Co powiedział ci mój ojciec, kiedy ci go dawał? 

\- Uhm.. że musi mi go dać abym mógł tworzyć nici. - Tony marszczy brwi – a co to ma wspólnego z całą ta historią, którą mi opowiadasz? Nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham, kiedy do mnie mówisz, ale nienawidzę, kiedy wiesz coś o czym ja nie mam pojęcia. - Loki parska z zadowoleniem. Drań doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. 

\- Czyż nie czujesz się tak cały czas? 

\- Och zamknij się. 

\- Skoro tego pragniesz – wzrusza ramionami – pamiętaj tylko, że wtedy nie dowiesz się o co chodzi w opowieści. 

\- Zatkaj się i mów! 

\- To nie ma sensu Antho… 

\- Loki! - Loki śmieje się z niego i gdyby ten widok nie napawał go taką radością przywaliłby mu w sam środek tej cholernie inteligentnej głowy. 

\- Oczywiście - mówi dochodząc do siebie – Ojciec w tym względzie powiedział ci prawdę, nie wspomniał tylko, że obdarza cię znakiem trzech Norn. 

\- Słucham? 

\- Myśl Anthony. - mruczy – Zawsze były tylko trzy Norny, przez lata się zmieniały, ale nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo tak na prawdę nikt nie wiedział, jak wyglądały. Norny nie są tak długowieczne jak bogowie, kiedy zbliżał się ich czas szukały następców, którzy przejmą ich obowiązki i ten cykl nieprzerwanie trwał przez wieki. Aby móc dzierżyć moc norn, trzeba było posiadać znak. Każda z nich posiadała inny, który łączył się z atrybutami pierwszych piastunek. Przyszłości, przeszłości i teraźniejszości. Na twoich plecach znajdują się wszystkie trzy. 

\- Co? Ale jak? Skąd wiesz? - Tony ma wrażenie, że od natłoku informacji zaraz rozboli go głowa. 

\- W jednej z ksiąg były ich rysunki. Jak się domyślasz jaskinia, do której trafiłem, od zarania dziejów była siedzibą Norn. Znalazłem tam wiele cennych informacji poza tą jak ściągnąć z ciebie zaklęcie. 

\- I gdzie się zn znajduje? To miejsce, znaczy się. Wspominałeś o sercu Yggdrasira, ale… 

\- Nie wiesz? – parska – jedyne miejsce, do którego mogłem cię zabrać, aby ojciec nas nie znalazł, musiałoby być niewykrywalne przez lata. Nieosiągalne nawet dla niego. 

\- Zaraz, co? - Tony otwiera szeroko oczy i podnosi się do siadu. - Że my teraz jesteśmy pod drzewem świata? Cholera! Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?! Budowałem z niego doniczki do jasnej cholery! To na pewno pogwałcenie jakiejś świętości! 

Loki wybucha śmiechem na dobre i zanim się opanowuje mija kilka minut. Tony w tym czasie ostentacyjnie go ignoruje. 

\- Jakoś nie było wcześniej okazji. - wydusza w końcu. 

\- Jasne, bo to zajęłoby tak wiele czasu. Hej Tony! Nie ruszaj nic drewnianego okej? Istnieje spora szansa, że to zostało zrobione z drzewa, pod którym jesteśmy, mogłoby się pogniewać, zwłaszcza że to drzewo wszelkiego stworzenia! To zajęło by ci tyle czasu? 

\- To bardzo gustowne doniczki Anthony. 

Tony z jękiem opada na posłanie. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nie prowadził na nich gniewu drzewa. Nie chce wiedzieć, jak mógłby się objawić, średnio bawi go idea wyjmowania drzazg z tyłka do końca życia. 

\- W każdym razie, dlaczego mam aż trzy znaki? 

\- Tego nie jestem pewny – wzrusza ramionami – to chyba pierwszy taki przypadek w historii. Nie wiedziałem o nich, dopóki nie zobaczyłem ich na twojej łopatce, kiedy majaczyłeś w gorączce. Ojciec mi nie ufał i nie zwierzał się ze swoich planów. To Thor jest jego pupilkiem pretendentem do tronu, ale wątpię, żeby coś wiedział. Z resztą nie ważne. - wzdycha- Znając Ojca mogę tylko przypuszczać o co chodziło. Gdyby chciał mieć całkowitą władzę, idealnym byłoby, gdyby posiadał Norny pod władaniem, ale one nigdy się ku temu nie skłaniały, były poza jego jurysdykcją. Nie wiem, jak mogło dojść do tego, że pozyskał wszystkie trzy runy, ale najwidoczniej jakoś mu się to udało. Potem umieścił je na tobie – Ostatnie słowa wypluwa z siebie z obrzydzeniem. 

\- Dlaczego ja? 

\- Wydawało by się, że jesteś najlepszym kandydatem. Twoja broń to działo sztuki Anthony a do tworzenia nici mimo wszystko potrzebny jest kunszt. Po co więc miał szukać gdzieś kogoś kompetentnego, skoro ciebie miał w zasięgu ręki. - Loki odwraca głowę tak aby na niego nie patrzeć. - Runy Norn nie można nałożyć wbrew woli. Osoba, która ma ją nosić musi być świadoma tego z czym to się wiąże i zgodzić się na to. Zapewne ukartował całą tą aferę z uszkodzeniem studni. Nie mógł jej zbytnio uszkodzić, bo to odbiłoby się na Yggdrasilu, a stary pierdziel chce rządzić światem nie go zniszczyć. Z drugiej strony nikt nie miał powodu, aby mu nie wierzyć, bo po co miałby kłamać? Moja reputacja też zrobiła swoje, każdy bez mrugnięcia okiem uwierzył, że to moja sprawka. Nikt tu też nie zagląda, założę się, że byłem jedyną osobą, która zdobyła się na to, żeby zbadać stan w jakim znajdowała się studnia. 

Loki milknie patrząc w ścianę a Tony nie wiedząc czy może zakłócić mu tą chwile refleksji siada podkulając nogi pod brodę i myśli o wszystkim co powiedział mu książę. Tony zawsze wiedział, że Odyn jest żądnym władzy skurwysynem, ale myślał, że mimo wszystko kocha Lokiego jak syna i zrobi wszystko by go uszczęśliwić. Jak widać grubo się pomylił, skoro ten był gotowy wtrącić go do celi i złamać mu serce, aby uzyskać to czego tak bardzo pragnie. 

\- To moja wina, bo gdybym nie był dla ciebie tak ważny nie zgodziłbyś się dobrowolnie na coś takiego. To ja w tej rozgrywce byłem kartą przetargową nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. To było dla niego tak proste. Uwięzić mnie i czekać aż przyjdziesz do niego z podkulonym ogonem błagać o moją wolność. Matka zapewne wiedziała o wszystkim, w końcu to ona tworzyła czar wiążący na twoich kajdanach. Odyn dzięki nim mógł kontrolować cię jak chciał a wraz z tobą znak Norn. 

\- Myślisz – Tony marszczy brwi niepewny tego co chce powiedzieć – myślisz, że zrobiła to celowo? Stworzyła słabszy czar abym mógł go przełamać? 

\- Nie wiem. Czy to ważne? 

\- Dla mnie nie – wzrusza ramionami – nie pamiętam nic z tych lat. Ale może zrobiła to dla ciebie, w końcu wiedziała, że... Uhm. Ze ci zależy na tym – macha ręką od siebie do Lokiego pokazując o o mu chodzi. 

Nie wiedział, jak nazwać to co ich łączyło, ale nigdy się tym nie przejmował. Najważniejsze, że w niej trwali zawsze gotowi wspomóc się w najgorszych chwilach. Tony nie jest pewny czy „związek” oddałby głębię uczuć jakie do siebie żywią. W końcu Tony oddał dla Lokiego swoją wolność a on nigdy go nie porzucił i ciągle szukał sposobu, aby go uwolnić. 

\- Nie wiem, nie interesuje mnie to. Przestała być moją matką w momencie, kiedy przyczyniła się do twojego uwięzienia. 

Tony nie wie jak długo trwając ciszy. Każdy z n kich błądzi myślami daleko od miejsca, w którym się znajdują. W końcu Tony przerywa ta dziwną chwilę nostalgii i gładzie się przylegając do Lokiego, który od razu obejmuje go ramieniem i całuje w czoło. Tak, okropny sadysta bez serca – myśli czule i mimowolnie się uśmiecha, 

\- Loki? - odzywa się w końcu przełamując ciszę. 

\- Tak? 

\- Mówiłeś, że mam wszystkie trzy znaki Norn. 

\- Mhm. 

\- Jak myślisz co się stanie, kiedy ich zabraknie? 

Loki wlepia w niego badawcze spojrzenie zielonych oczu. 

\- Mam swoje podejrzenia – mruczy – ale czy to ważne? 

Tony zamyka oczy. Jest mu ciepło i wygodnie obok niego leży nagi Loki, który przyciska go do swojego ciała jakby nigdy wcześniej nie trzymał w ramionach nic cenniejszego. 

Nie- myśli to nie jest ważne. I tak po prostu całuje Lokiego chociaż raz nie przejmując się światem. 

*   


\- To Ragnarok? 

\- Mhmm… na to wygląda - Loki spogląda na rozpadający się Asgard z obojętnością godną króla - Żałujesz? 

Tony milczy, sam nie jest pewny co ma o tym myśleć. Tego dnia z kryjówki wywabiło ich trzęsienie ziemi. Nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu spędzili tam tylko we dwoje umykając przed czujnym spojrzeniem Odyna. Jak widać wystarczająco dużo, żeby prawie przegapić koniec świata. 

Nocą nici sięgają daleko, ale on swoją ucieczką je zerwał, nie ma już nadziei a wszystko zaczęło się rozpadać. Mimo tego ciągle chce być wolny, więc stoi i patrzy jak świat pogrąża się w chaosie. 

\- Nie – mówi i właśnie to ma na myśli. W końcu to nie tak, że świat zawsze wart jest ratowania. - Myślisz, że damy rade stworzyć lepszy? To znaczy świat? 

Loki spogląda na niego z czułością. Tylko on patrząc na koniec może myśleć o początku i może to jednak przeznaczenie, że na jego skórze wyryty jest los świata. 

\- Całkiem możliwe. 

I ta odpowiedź mu wystarcza, składa pocałunek na ustach swojego księcia i znów spogląda na walący się Asgard. Myśli, że powinien czuć chociaż ukłucie żalu, ale nie potrafi się na to zdobyć. Nigdy nie trzymało go tam nic prócz Lokiego, a ten stoi u jego boku obejmując go czule. 

\- Dokąd mnie zabierzesz? - szepcze i wplata palce w jego miękkie włosy, o których śnił przez eony. 

Loki wydaje zadowolone warknięcie i liże jego szyje w tym szczególnym miejscu, które Tony tak kocha, zaraz potem składając tam mokry pocałunek. 

\- Na koniec świata – szepcze, a Tony’emu to odpowiada. 

\- Jak sobie życzysz mój książę. 

Więc stoją tam razem i patrzą, jak płonie Asgard. I tylko przez chwilę, Tony czuje ucisk w sercu, na myśl o tych wszystkich ludziach, których zostawili samych sobie. Potem odwraca się do Lokiego, patrząc w oczy swojego księcia i prycha na niepewność, którą tam dostrzega. Zaraz potem ściera ją czułym pocałunkiem. 

Zbyt łatwo udało nam się zniszczyć ten świat - myśli jeszcze i daje się porwać Lokiemu do innego życia, pełnego zielonych oczu i czarnych miękkich włosów pomiędzy jego palcami. Życia bez gobelinów, poranionych dłoni i krwi brudzącej złoto. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
